What Is Reality Anyway?
by Songficcer
Summary: A very AU about the Manga versions of the Senshi. Rated for language. OC/Michiru, Haruka/Michiru, OC/Rei. R&R. WARNING: Story contains Adult themes, language & references to self mutilation and suicide. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Prologue

I consider myself a laid back kind of person. When something goes wrong, I just go with the flow. What's the point in getting upset about it? Life will keep marching forward, no matter what. The world isn't going to stop just because you fell and scrapped your knee.

But I didn't scrape my knee.

I was staring the senshi of Wind directly in the eye.

No, no scrapped knee. Although, I would have preferred it had my leg had been torn OFF at the knee.

Uranus just stared at me. I swallowed hard the terror rising up in me and I stared back. I had done nothing wrong. So why was she looking at me like that?

Ok, so, that's a bit of an understatement. I had done something wrong. I had slept with Michiru. But she kissed me, not the other way around! And that kiss had led to things that, while I am sure were fun and pleasurable, I had no recollection of it what-so-ever.

Uranus and I were both panting, sweat gleaming on our skins. The lights from the amusement park made us look iridescent. A burn mark lay between me and Uranus. A youma had just been defeated by the two of us, although me hitting it with a baseball bat probably pissed it off more than anything else.

I saw the other Senshi from the corner of my eye, standing off to one side, looking as confused as I felt. One minute, they were fighting the youma, Senshi with Senshi. The next, I was there, standing in street clothes and wielding a baseball bat, running toward the youma as if nothing had happened.

I clutched my bat as Uranus clutched her Space Sword. My heart was thundering in my chest. Everything in me screamed to run away. Even if I did, even if I wanted to, Uranus would out run me.

I didn't stand a chance at defeating her. She is a fucking SOLDIER for Christ's sake! A soldier with powers that shouldn't even exisit. But in her world, they do...

Uranus charged me, her sword drawn. My heart stopped. I think the world stopped as she raised her weapon and brought down toward my head..

No, I wish I had scrapped my knee. Because then I would feel the pain and realize, I was just dreaming a manga character was really about to kill me... 


	2. Where To Begin?

_Uranus charged me, her sword drawn. My heart stopped. I think the world stopped as she raised her weapon and brought down toward my head.._

****

A bright flash of light was all I saw before I realized I was in bed. I was bleary eyed from sleep. I sat up, yawned, stretched and realized... I wasn't in MY bed. I glanced around, trying to remember how it was I got here.

Last night was a blur. I didn't remember going to anyone's house. All I remember was...

Something very stupid that I did.

I groaned, shook my head and got out of the bed. I stumbled my way to the closed door. I was assuming it was the bathroom, as the other door looked out into a hallway.

I opened the bathroom door and walked into a cloud of steam. I could hear the water running and knew whoever owned this place was still home. I couldn't blame them. I wouldn't leave a complete stranger alone in my house either.

I closed the door shut, and I heard a giggle come from the inside of the shower.

"Come to join me, love?"

I couldn't help but smile. She had a sweet but sensual voice. Something I bet she didn't use outside of the bedroom. I have to admit, I was turned on by it.

I chuckled and my hand went to my throat. I didn't feel sick, but my voice came out more hoarse then normal. Maybe it was all the screaming from the night before? I don't even remember any of it.

There was a towel on a rod next to the sink. I picked it up and wiped the steamed mirror off. I gasped and dropped the towel.

The person staring back at me in the mirror wasn't me. It was Haruka Tenou.

I backpedaled so fast I hit the door with a loud thud. I was surprised I hadn't gone through the door.

I heard a 'shlink' of the curtain rings across the metal rod as Michiru poked her head out of the shower, staring at me.

"Haruka?"

Both her face and voice held concern. All I could do was stare at her with my mouth open and blink.

Michiru's brow knitted into true concern as she reached for the towel hanging up beside the tub. She pulled it over her head then grabbed the robe that was beneath the towel. She stepped out of the shower as droplets of water ran down her body. Her shower must have been very hot, because even with the steam in the steam from the shower making the room very warm, I saw her nipples as erect peaks. I was able to take all of her nude glory in as she pulled the robe over herself and tied the sash in front of herself.

Michiru took a step toward me and I backed away. I found the door knob jabbing me in my side and before Michiru could come any closer, I wrenched the door open and slammed it shut.

What the hell was going on? I go to sleep just to wake up and find myself in a world that doesn't even exists?! I couldn't be dreaming. Something, deep inside of me, told me this wasn't a dream. It's the same feeling you get when you just KNOW something isn't right.

Boy, was this just not right.

I felt the door shift behind me. I had forgotten I had been leaning against it. I turned to find Michiru staring at me..Haruka.  
uh.. Whatever. Me.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" She held out a hand toward me and I backed away again. I shook my head and my vision swam. The last thing I heard was Michiru's cry as I felt myself go backwards. My head bounced off the floor and I was out cold.


	3. Shaken Not Stirred

My head hurt. Badly. What the hell happened? All I remembered was waking up in a room that wasn't mine and going to the bathroom and then--

I shot up from where I had been laying and immediately wished I hadn't. I groaned and fell back again. It was then I realized I was on a couch and not the floor. I growled and rubbed the back of my throbbing skull.

"Hey, Michiru! She's awake!"

I growled even louder and even snarled. I could kill who ever it wad that just screamed.

...Wait. Did she just say 'Michiru'?

I heard the foot steps of someone running then gentle fingers run themselves through my hair.

"Haruka?"

I grimaced as I cracked one eye open, the light making my already pounding head even worse. I blinked and opened both of my eyes. Yes. There was Michiru. Three words came to mind:

What. The. Fuck.

I barely noticed she gasped and quickly stepped away from me. I sat up and blinked at her. "Look at her eyes Setsuna. That's not Haruka."

A bright flash of light enveloped the room and when it subsided, Sailors Neptune and Pluto were in the room with me. Neither looked very happy and I had a feeling they were about to unleash their unhappiness on me.

Pluto was standing to my left, her staff pointed right at my face.

"Who are you," she demanded.

I blinked. My head may have been killing me, but my temper was beginning to rise to the surface. Something was a miss, I was scared and, of course, it pissed me off.

Against my better judgment, I stood up and stared Sailor Pluto directly in the eye. "I'm very fucking confused. And you?!"

"What did you with Haruka," demanded Neptune to my right. I just looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked down at myself and realized I still looked like racer. "Who says I'm NOT Haruka?"

"Your eyes gave you away," Neptune replied. Her voice cracked. She sounded on the verge of tears.

I looked around, saw a mirror hanging up near the couch. I walked to it, the two Sailors allowing me to pass between, but warily so. I looked into and realized Michiru was right. My eyes did give me away. Haruka's eyes were a shade of blue that reminded me of steel. My eyes, my true eyes, were brown.

And it was my eyes I saw looking back at me even though everything else belonged to Haruka.

"What the hell is going on?!" I didn't even realized I had shouted, but I saw the two other women in the room jump from surprise behind me.

I turned and faced them. I was very scared now. "What's going on?"

They looked to one another and nodded then back to me. The look on their faces were both the same. I felt my blood go cold. They thought I was an agent of evil and they were about to blast me into oblivion.

I ran down the hall to a room, shut and locked the door. Yeah, that'd hold 'em. I looked around and realized I was back in the bedroom where I had passed out. Looking down at myself again, I realized I was in Haruka's sleeping clothes. I ran to the only other door in the room I hadn't opened and saw street clothes. I grabbed a pair of ragged jeans and a pair of shoes from the closet.

I went to the window just as the bedroom door burst apart. As the smoke cleared, I saw two very angry sailors come into the room. I jumped from the window, which was several stories up, and landed easily on the street below. I ran to the street, hailed down a taxi and jumped in before the angry women could hurt me.

By some cosmic joke, I found myself sitting in a booth at Crown Arcade a few hours later. My headache finally subsided after I ate a burger, having found plenty of money in the pocket of the jeans I had grabbed from the closet. Before coming to the arcade I had also bought a very large black hoodie and was currently wearing it. It looked warm out, but looks can be decieving.

"Hello, Haruka."

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw a petite blonde with pigtails coming from the two buns on her head. I smiled at her and I saw her blush. Dressed as a hood rat and Haruka could still make girls swoon.

A thought occurred as she took a seat across from me. Where was I in this story? Would me revealing anything too soon damage the story line?  
Damn butterfly effect...

"Hello, Bunny."

She smiled. "You seem lost in thought. Didn't you go to school today?"

I groaned inside my head. I really wish I knew what day it was. "No," I replied. "Bad headache."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, Haruka." Bunny looked around the arcade. "Is Michiru practicing? I don't see her."

I was confused again. This whole day was confusing. "Practicing?"

Bunny looked back at me. "Doesn't she have a concert tonight? You gave me tickets, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember," I lied. So that's where I am. She doesn't know me and Michiru yet. Well, Haruka, not me.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I've had a bad day and I still have a headache. Until it goes away, I'm not going to be able to do much."

Bunny smiled at me and reached across the table, touching the back of my hand. "It's ok, Haruka. Will you be able to go to the concert tonight?"

I racked my brain, trying to remember what happened at the concert. I looked around and caught sight of a poster with Michiru on it. Next to it, was another poster showing Mimete. A Death Buster. An attack. I had to go to the concert.

I smiled at the blonde rabbit. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Introductions

Using the money found in the pocket of the jeans I had snatched from Haruka's closet, I bought some better clothes for the concert tonight. Whatever had brought me here seemed to be helping me.  
The money, no matter how much I used, didn't deplete in any way. Even if I gave all of the cash in my pocket away, more seemed to materialize from no where. Maybe the universe was taking care of. Or maybe it was Haruka's actual cash. All I knew was I had it, and for the time being, it was mine.

I was standing in the shadows of the concert hall. The lights were out and a hush had settled over the crowd. Moments later, the stage curtain begin to lift and the first slow, sad notes of a violin began.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, listening as Michiru played. Her song of choice seemed sad. I opened my eyes and realized it didn't just seem sad, it was. Michiru was the type of person who, when playing her instrument, always played how she felt. And I got the sense she was lost without her Haruka.

I looked up at the stage. Michiru's eyes were closed but I could still feel the sadness emanating from the stage. I looked around at the audience and wondered how they weren't drowning in her sorrow. It was taking everything I had not to myself. I felt a warm sensation start in the core of my being and rise up. I wanted nothing more then to run onto the stage and hold Michiru and promise her it would all be okay.

I raised a hand and began to rub my chest. I hurt, and it was something that I didn't know how to fix. I wondered if it had anything to do with Michiru. Perhaps she and Haruka had some connection and that was how they were so close.

A pain, like a line, went through my brain. Michiru's violin playing stopped and I heard murmurs of people protesting as the curtain came down and the lights up. I slipped out the door beside me. Something was urging me on but I didn't know what. I ran until I felt I couldn't anymore and still whatever was driving me kept me going.

Following my instincts, I ended up at the Infinity College that Michiru and Haruka attended. I stopped to catch my breath,  
staying hidden in the shadows. I saw movement from the left and I caught sight of Michiru running toward one of the school's many buildings. She seemed to be more in tune with whatever it was that was pushing me on so I followed her, but keeping a safe distance behind. I did not want to relive this afternoon.

By the time I reached where Michiru had been going, I found the other scouts had already gotten there. How they got there before Michiru and I, well, I just didn't know. But I remembered that's how it was in the book.

I shook my head, stuck close to a wall hidden by shadows and watched the fight. Sailor Moon had already began her Moon Spiral Hear Attack against the hordes of demons emanating from the crowd of lifeless bodies. But one seemed to have been missed. It slunk forward and then charged Tuxedo Mask and Chibi Moon.

"Deep SUBMERGE!"

A ball of water surged forward and crashed into the monster.

My head began to hurt and I began to shake. I was becoming physically ill and I couldn't figure out why. I doubled over, putting my hand to chest again and felt something heavy in the inside pocket of the jacket that hadn't been there earlier at Michiru's concert. I reached inside my jacket and pulled out Haruka's transformation pen. Holding it in my hand, I felt my sickness subside and a spark came to life within me. I felt a shadow pass over me as I threw my hand in the air and yelled out--

"Uranus Planet Power, MAKE UP!"

A rush of warm wind and I was no longer in Haruka's form, but Sailor Uranus's. I walked out from my hiding spot and saw Mimete turn to Neptune. I snarled as I watched the girl raise her staff against Michiru in attack.

"World SHAKING!"

Uranus's attack came shooting from my hand toward Mimete. She fell instantly. Michiru ran toward me and I took a step back,  
hiding in the shadows once again. But I wasn't trying to get away. Feeling Haruka surge within me, I knew I could easily outrun this petite woman.

Neptune reached me and wrapped her arms around my waist. We were both in the shadow now, away from the prying eyes of the other scouts. She hugged me tight against her, nuzzling my shoulder. "Oh Haruka..."

My hear broke for her as I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and took a step back. I heard her gasp as a light fell across my face. I knew my eyes were still brown as I looked into her ocean green ones.

"Michiru, please," I pleaded. But I didn't know what to say.

She stepped back away from me, her face holding all the confusion I felt. "I...I don't understand. You helped me. Why?"

I sighed. "It was never my intention to hurt you. Had you and Pluto let me explain this earlier, I would have told you that."  
I smiled gently. I was trying to ease her mind but instead she choked on a sob. My first instinct was to hold her, tell her I was sorry. But what did I have to be sorry for? I had no idea how the hell I ended up here and when I first wake up, she another scout try to kill me.

"Michiru, please, don't cry."

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "I just don't understand. Who are you?"

"I don't get it either." My adrenaline gone, I felt cold as I sensed myself power down. "I just woke up here in Haruka's body.  
I'm just as confused as you."

Michiru had also powered down. She seemed to finally realize I wasn't a threat. "But who are you?"

"Caden." I stretched out my right hand for her to shake. "My name is Caden."


	5. The Truth

I sipped my milk shake and stared out the large window looking out over the street. Michiru sat across from me, dumbfounded over what I had just told her. I peeked at her and half smiled. "You look like a frog with your mouth open like that."

She closed her mouth but continued to stare at me. I turned my attention back to her. "Stop leering at me like that," I said, "people will start to think I just broke up with you."

She blinked, blushed and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I guess I couldn't blame her. I just told her all that I knew: Nothing. Well, nothing about how I got here. I told her...most of the truth. I went to sleep at my own apartment and woke up here. And not only that, but HERE was an imaginary place. I doubt I could have taken the news of being a figment of someone's imagination as well as Michiru was.

"I just don't understand," she finally said quietly.

It was my turn to leer. "YOU don't understand? Your world is FULL of the extraordinary. I'm from a place where no one even believes in love, let alone magic that transforms school girls into scadly clad warriors of peace. It just isn't real." I leaned back, closing my eyes. I felt another one of my migraines coming on. I looked up at Michiru. She was on the verge of tears. "Michiru, I-"

She stood up from the booth, cutting me off. "I understand you're stuck here. I don't believe you're here to hurt us now, but.." Her voice trailed off.

"But..You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

She gave a curt nod, picking up the diner's bill and walking toward the front counter. I slid out of the booth and followed her. I waited while she paid then we walked outside together. Trying to lighten the mood a bit, I commented on how the waiter who checked us out gave me a strange look.

"Well," Michiru said sadly, "he is used to you always paying."

"Oh." I was quiet for a moment. I had just earned another stupid point.

We walked in silence to Michiru's dorm. As I came to learn much later, she and Haruka, along with Setsuna, owned the three buildings surrounding the college. But this was the only one they lived in.  
Michiru's dorm was on the top level of the building. And because she owned it, she had the entire floor to herself and her friends. You needed a special key just to go to the top level. So, even though Setsuna shared their dorm, she had her own room (or rooms, for all I knew) while Michiru and Haruka shared space.

Michiru unlocked the dorm room and walked inside, hitting the light switch on her way in. As Michiru took her shoes off in the hallway, I walked inside the apartment and took it in. True, I was here earlier,  
but I wasn't really permitted to look around. A small cough made me turn around. Michiru's face held annoyance.

"Shoes."

I blinked at her. "Huh?"

Michiru glared at me. "Your shoes. Off, please."

It finally dawned on me what she was on about. "Oh. Oh! Michiru, I am so sorry." I hastily kicked my shoes off, then picked them up and sat them neatly next to Michiru's. I stood up straight and offered my over the top cheesy smile. It was meant to be playful, but Michiru only glared at me. She walked away and down the hall. I didn't want to smother her, so I walked to the couch I had woken up on earlier, and sat down.

The apartment was sparely decorated. But it was elegant and modern, that I found I liked it. My own apartment had something in every nook and cranny. Almost cramped with its contents. But this place seemed more open. I wrapped my arms around myself. It may have been beautiful, but it made me feel exposed.

"Caden?"

I turned to Michiru when she said my name. She was holding in her hands a messenger bag as she walked into the living room. "I believe this is yours. I found it after you left." Michiru handed me the black bag and I opened it. Sure enough, it was mine. I pulled my sketch book out and sat it on the table before me. Michiru picked it up and flipped through it as I continued to pull things out of my bag.

"You paint," Michiru asked.

"Draw," I answered. "I mostly sketch in that." I pulled out my black laptop and sat it on the table before Michiru. "If I do paint, its digitally." I started the computer and after a few moments, I brought up a folder titled 'Caden's Art Crap'. "If you're interested, here are a few of my pieces." Michiru looked through my art and I felt my face go warm. Why did I show her my art? I was no where near as good as she was. It was mostly anthro stuff anyway, I doubt she'd like it.

"I like it."

I blinked at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "I have to admit, its something I would probably never do myself. But, you are able to convey emotions very well in what you draw." She looked back down at the screen. "Most of that emotion seems to be sad, though."

Wow. Beautiful and observant.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "It's easy to draw someone happy. But its a real talent to get the audience to think when it comes to sadness. You should know that better then anyone." She nodded and closed the laptop.

As Michiru pushed the computer back toward me, I finally found what I had been looking for. I held it inside the bag as I looked at the aqua haired woman.

"I have something to show you but..." Why was I nervous? I cleared my throat and tried again. "But I don't want to upset you." Michiru nodded and I pulled out a small book that had for women on the front and handed it to her.

Michiru took the book, shocked at who was on the front of it. She saw herself, Haruka, Setsuna and little Hotaru. All in Senshi garb. Michiru's hand came to her mouth as she looked up at me.

"A comic book," I simply said.

Michiru flipped through it, but I'm not sure if any of it was registering. She flipped back to the front cover. "Why is Hotaru dressed like the rest of us?"

"She's a scout, just like you. Well, she will be, eventually." I took the book back before Michiru could actually read it. "I showed you this because, well, I wanted you to know I was being truthful. But I don't think its a good idea for you to read the book. It could cause things to happen that shouldn't, y'know?"

Michiru was quiet for a moment. "Kind of like you showing up?"

It was my turn to be quiet. I could only look at Michiru with pleading eyes as she rose from her seat.

"Haruka and I share this place," she said simply. "But, we still have our own separate rooms for our privacy. The room where you woke up this morning is Haruka's room. You can sleep there." Michiru walked down the hallway. I quickly stood.

"Michiru?"

She stopped but didn't turn to face me. Her head turned ever so slightly, however, which meant she was listening to me.

"I'm sorry, Michiru."

Michiru stood there a moment before slowly nodding and continued down the hall to what I assumed was her room. With a soft click, I was left standing in the open living room alone, feeling even colder then before.


	6. Boundries

A couple of weeks passed since I first came here. Things had changed. Setsuna was told I wasn't Haruka, but not a threat. And since that first fight, there had been no other battles. I sighed and looked out the window. I wish I had my other books. I could remember exactly how things went. I tried to remember what had caused me to grab a random collection anyway. And I couldn't. For the life of me, I couldn't remember what had happened before I got here. It was as if my memory was slowly locking itself away. I remembered who I was and that I didn't belong here, but something seemed to be...missing.  
It occurred to me that it may have been due to the fact I was inside Haruka's body. But I wasn't sure about that.

The stress between Michiru and I from that first night seemed to only escalate. She only spoke to me when she felt I needed to know something. For example, she told me I needed to stay away from the school. The college didn't need to know I wasn't Haruka and I didn't need to blow their cover and all the hard work they had done to get into the school in the first place. I had agreed. I took to avoiding Michiru most of the time. When I did catch her looking at me, it was with a sadness I couldn't bring myself to endure. And it was because of me that she was so depressed.

I had been so happy to learn my laptop bag had somehow made it here. Even though I wasn't going to the school, I felt being seen outside of the campus during school hours may also raise suspicion. I had taken to setting my laptop up on the desk in Haruka's room and with my oh so wonderful drawing tablet, drawing and sketching all of my confusion and frustration away.

The music player played my current music choice of hard and alternative rock. But something me wasn't satisfied.  
I shut down my art program and closed the music player. It had occurred to me that I hadn't actually explored my new...home.

I pushed away from the desk and walked out of the bedroom. I took a look to my right and walked down the hallway. The first door I came to was Michiru's room. It was across the hall from Haruka's, but down a ways. I gently pushed the door open after turning the knob and took a peek inside. Her room was more vacant then I thought it would be. A dresser, a bed and a night stand with a lamp seemed to be all there was in here. I figured she must not have spent much time sleeping here, but Haruka's room. This thought seemed to be confirmed when I walked to the only other door in the room and found it to be a closet. True, it was filled with womanly dress clothes, Michiru must not have done much other then change in here.

I closed the closet door and walked out of the room and continued down the hallway. The next door was a simple lenin closet and the other was a second bathroom. The last door, however, opened up into a spacious room that couldn't have been mistaken for anything but a studio.

I walked into the studio Haruka and Michiru had set up in their apartment. One corner held sevral easels, some with canvas and others with out. There were also shelves holding various painting supplies. There was a sink with brushes drying, bristle end down. There was also a fridge, which when I opened it, held mostly coke and water. There was one bottle of strawberry wine. To the right of the fridge was a cupboard. I opened it to find a few glasses and cups.

On the far side of the room was a piano. I walked to it, opened the key cover and allowed my fingers to randomly play a few keys before sitting down on the bench. The ivory keys were cool as I began to play a slow, sad theme.*

Even though I hadn't played since I was in high school, I closed my eyes and allowed my fingers to do as they wished. They found the right notes and played them all at the right times, with little mistake. I could feel the emotion welling up inside me as the tune turned from sad to somewhat joyous before becoming more mournful then before.

It was then that I couldn't keep my feelings locked up inside and as I played, the tears welled up in my eyes. Everything seemed to be a mess. Michiru was barely speaking to me, but I guess I couldn't really blame her. I had taken her world away. What made it worse was that I didn't meant to. But it was because of this, I had no idea how to fix it.

As the final notes from the song echoed in the room, I heard soft footsteps to my left. I bent my head down to the right, wiped my eyes and looked up at Michiru standing beside the piano.

"I didn't know you could play," she said softly.

I looked back at the piano, playing a few more notes from the song slowly, almost absentmindedly. "You never bothered to ask."

She sighed and took a seat next to me on the bench. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I looked up at her. She was wearing that same look of faraway sadness that I had seen when I told her I wasn't Haruka and that I had no idea to get her back.

I tentatively reached my left hand up and brushed her hair from her shoulder. She had had no real contact with anyone since I came along and that must have felt just as strange to her as talking to Haruka but knowing it really wasn't Haruka she was speaking with.

I felt the same spark flare inside me that had come to life that first time I had transformed.  
Something in me wanted to take care of her, to make sure she was never hurt again. But how could I do that when it was me that made her hurt?

I saw one silent tear slide down her face. She turned her face just as it fell so I barely caught it. I moved closer to her so that our legs were touching and turned slightly to face her. With my right hand, i gently brushed the tear away. Her brow knitted and the dam she was holding inside of her broke. She began crying as her left hand came up to hold my right hand in place over her cheek. She leaned into it as her quiet sobs shook her small frame. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me, resting my chin atop her head. She smelled oh so sweet.

I brought my right hand up away from her face and gently ran it through her hair. She sighed and leaned into me and I felt myself ache. Her hands came up to rest on my right arm and I instinctively held her tighter.  
I rested my right hand beside Michiru's head, my fingers still in her hair. My thumb gently brushed at the small strands of baby fine hair at her temple. I was trying my best to tell her, without words, I was sorry. I was sorry I was here. I was sorry I wasn't Haruka. I was sorry Michiru was so sad.

"Caden."

I looked down at her and that same fire roared inside of me. Something urged me, almost painfully, to bend my head down and capture Michiru's lips with my own. I slid my hand behind her head.

Michiru's lips tasted as sweet as I thought they would.

---------

*The song I am referring to is called "Lane's Theme."


	7. Breathe No More

Several hours later I was laying in bed, staring out of the window. It had begun to rain and I watched, almost enchanted by the rain cascading down the window. I had brought my laptop over to the nightstand and put my music list on shuffle. Most of the music I was listening to was dark, which fit my mood just perfectly.

Why did I kiss Michiru?

I sighed and ran my fingers back through my hair. My mind replayed the scene over and over. After the kiss, I stood up and slowly backed away from the aqua haired girl. Everything inside of me SCREAMED to go back to her and take her back into my arms. Michiru simply stayed sitting on the piano bench with the strangest look on her face I had yet to see grace her face. It was a look of confusion and understanding, all in one. I simply walked out of the room and back to Haruka's bed room. I changed into a tank top and shorts and I had been laying in bed ever since. I was quite bored until the storm rolled in.

I sat up and opened the window, the rain spraying my face. Oh how I loved the smell of rain. I moved to my knees, crossed my arms and placed my head on them, looking out over the city. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain drops until my stomach growling brought me out of the small comfort I was finally enjoying. I growled back in response to my stomach and ignored the hunger pains. It was only then that I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch and that was roughly seven hours ago.

I grumbled when my unrelenting stomach growled its protest at me again. As I turned to move off the bed, a soft knock made me stop. I sat motionless for a few moments until a second knock made me realize I wasn't dreaming. I growled at myself, pitched a quiet fit then said coolly, "Come in."

Michiru gently pushed the door open and although I had regrets about kissing her just hours ago, I felt as though I could kiss her again. In her hands she held a tray with a pizza box and two cokes. I was salivating at the thought of food. I moved from the bed and walked to her quickly and took the tray of food from her and sat it on the desk.

"I figured you were hungry," she said softly. I opened the box and as the most wonderful smell drifted from the hot food inside, I nodded. She smiled. "All I ever see you eat is pizza so I figured this would be okay."

"More then okay," I said and taking a slice from the box, I sat on the bed. I blew on the slice several moments before taking a tentative bite. I almost choked, it was still very hot.

"Hot," Michiru mused as she took a seat at the desk, taking a slice for herself, but allowing it to cool.

I swallowed and shook my head. "Nah. Cold, if anything." I nodded and took another bite, not having learned my lesson the first time.

Michiru smiled more. "I'm sorry about earlier."

I looked up at her as I chewed, the hot cheese burning the roof of my mouth. I swallowed quickly, popped the tab on my coke, took a swig and looked at her again. "Why are you apologizing? I kissed you. Although I have no idea why...." Michiru looked at me with a hurtful expression. "I didn't mean it like-"

Michiru giggled, cutting me off. "Relax. I know what you mean."

I sighed in relief. "Don't get me wrong. You are hot. But, yeah..." I trailed off. "When Haruka gets back, she's gonna hurt me."  
I pouted a little bit and Michiru giggled. But I meant it. Haruka would probably end up killing me.

"So, yeah, why are you apologizing again," I asked.

Michiru sighed and she looked past me to the window, staring out over the city as I had done moments before she had knocked on my door. "I could smell her."

I raised my eyebrows. "'Scuse me? Smell her?"

Michiru nodded and stood up and walked over to the bed and sat beside me. She rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. I twitched and slid away slightly. "You don't smell like her now, but you did earlier. Same when you were in the first fight. You smelled like the wind." Michiru sighed and looked down at the floor. That all too familiar look of sadness crossed her face again.

"I wish I knew how to get her back," I whispered softly. "But, I don't know how. And I'm so sorry for that."

I felt the bed shift as Michiru closed the space between us and rested her head on my shoulder again. "It isn't anything you can help so please, stop apologizing." I nodded, but only to placate her.

I wrapped my right around Michiru's shoulders. "So...friends?"

Michiru looked up at me. I was grinning at her. After a few moments, I finally got to see her smile. "Friends."

"Groovy." I jumped up from the bed and quickly scarfed down my current slice of pizza and took another swig of coke. I smiled back down at Michiru. "So, wanna hear something neat?"

Michiru gave me a look as I went back to the night stand and flipped through my play list until I found the song titled "The Outer Senshi Violin Mix". I smiled back at Michiru who had moved over to look at my laptop screen. "Remember me telling you that this world was a show where I came from?" Michiru nodded and I smiled more. i was more excited then I should have been. "Well, when you and Haruka transform, this song plays. Its one of my all time favorite pieces." I clicked play and sat back beside Michiru as the surged through my speakers. I glanced at Michiru who could only smile as the violin came through in the song.

A minute and a half later, the song ended. I reached across her and clicked pause on the play list before I leaned back and smiled at her. "It was because of that song I learned to play the violin."

Michiru's eyed widened in surprise. "You can play the violin?"

I nodded. "A little. My best instrument is the guitar. There nothing more relaxing then strumming notes on a guitar." I half shrugged and smiled. "Do you only play the violin?"

Michiru nodded. "It relaxes me."

"That and swimming?"

She looked at me with surprise again. "You really do know us, don't you?"

My smile grew and I shrugged again. "What can I say? When I was fourteen, Sailor Moon was an obsession."

"Did your friends share your enthusiasm," Michiru asked, getting up from the bed and walking back to the desk, picking up her now cold slice of pizza.

I looked down at the floor. "I didn't have any friends.." I trailed off.

"Why didn't you have any friends," Michiru asked softly.

I shrugged my shoulders, still looking down at the floor. "My mother was, to say the least, overly protective of me. Because I was never able to play outside, I didn't get to play with the kids in the neighborhood. So when school started, I was a loner. That's how I got into the arts. My grades sucked something bad, but my imagination ran wild. Art and music were the only two classes I excelled in. Art, mostly though."

"I'm sorry, Caden."

I looked up at her, forcing a smile onto my face. "Eh, don't worry about it." I looked back down at the floor. Silence hung heavily in the air. After a few moments of silence, I reached over and pressed play on the music player. As the new song began to play, I closed my eyes, swaying with the music, the words escaping me before I even realized I had begun to sing.

I felt more then heard Michiru stand from the desk and move back to the bed, taking a seat beside me. I felt her hands move up to my face, wiping my tears away before bringing my head to her chest, cradling my face close.

"..So I bleed, I bleed. And I breathe, I breathe no more."


	8. The World Falls Down

Michiru and I sat in the seclusion of the tree branches, watching as a member of the Witches 5 ran below us, looking for Sailor Mercury.

"Guess we can't stay here any longer," I said casually.

Michiru nodded in agreement. "So it seems."

We waited several more moments until Viluy disappeared around a corner. I slipped from the tree branch and, looking around to be sure there was no one else around, I craned my neck up to look at Michiru and nodded. I raised my hand to offer it to Michiru, but she simply smiled and landed with ease beside me. I gave her a flat look.

"I don't ever want to hear that chivalry is dead." Michiru smiled more and walked back into the school building, me following close behind.

Michiru had just came home from school when that same sharp pain shot through my head from the first battle. I had doubled over,  
grasping my head, tears welling up in my eyes. Michiru had obviously felt it as well, but it didn't have the same effect on her as it did me. Since I was more or less blinded by the searing pain and she knew better how to follow the sensation, I let her guide us to the Sciences building. We had walked in on Amy confronting Viluy. Next thing I knew, we were being attacked by possessed students. We followed suit after Amy, jumping out of the window and landing in the tree.

We ran back into the school and up the stairs to the thirteenth floor. As we ran into the mess of the battle, I saw the other scouts had already arrived. We stood in the doorway, watching the chaos, Michiru looking much cooler then I did, I'm sure. I was just there for the fight.

"Haruka?! Michiru?!"

Michiru smiled up at me, and I felt the weight of the transformation pen in my left pocket. Michiru and I both yelled in unison-

"Uranus Planet Power.."

"Neptune Planet Power.."

"MAKE UP!!!"

A bright flash and Michiru was Sailor Neptune and I was Sailor Uranus.

I took one step forward, rotating my neck from side to side and heard with great satisfaction as it popped. I smirked and ran forward into the foray. As I took off, I could just hear Michiru sigh in exasperation at my antics.

****************

"Would you please stop looking at me like that," I groaned.

Michiru sighed. "I can't believe you did that."

"I was having fun."

"It was reckless."

"They're bad guys, what do I care?"

It was Michiru's turn to groan. "But it isn't your body you're putting on the line. And not just your life."

"Bah. That hag wasn't about to take me out." I looked down at Michiru as we walked the dark streets. "Trust me, Michiru, the real battle hasn't even started yet. This is mere child's play."

Michiru sighed, shaking her head. "I wish I had your confidence."

I took several steps and turned, coming to a stop before Michiru. She looked up at me, one eyebrow raised. I sighed and gently placed my hands on her shoulders. "It will be okay. We're the good guys. We always come out on top." I smiled at her. "Trust me.  
Please."

Michiru looked down but nodded. She looked back to me and took one step around me, her arm sliding around my waist. I smiled as my arm rested comfortably around her shoulders.

"Well, you did do good tonight, " Michiru said after several minutes of silence. "And you've put up with me and done what I've asked without question." She smiled up at me. "What do you say to a little of dancing tonight?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "Dancing and drinking. Oh, God, Michiru, I love you." I gave her a silly toothy grin. Michiru could only giggle.

After stopping by the dorm for a change of clothes, Michiru and I went to a dance club she and Haruka would sometimes go to. Who knew, right?

As we entered the club, my eyes and ears were bombarded by bright lights and even louder music. I leaned close to Michiru's ear so she would be able to hear me over the noise, "I have to admit, I didn't think this is a place you'd come to."

I leaned back enough to see her smirk. "Why's that?"

I laughed. "No offense, but you seem kinna prissy."

She glared at me and slapped my arm. I gave a hurtful expression as I rubbed my arm. I smirked as I leaned close to her again. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. Maybe after about five, you'll start to look good at me." Michiru's eyes widened and I stepped out of her reach just as her hand came to slap me. I laughed out loud as I made my way to the bar.

I leaned on the bar, waiting my turn when Michiru walked up to me, glaring. I smiled more.

"You're mean," she said.

I stuck out my tongue at her then began to sway to the music. A techno remix of 'Love Shack' was currently thumping through the speakers. The bartender made his way over to where Michiru and I stood.

"What ya havin'," he half yelled, carrying his voice over the music.

I looked at Michiru, eyebrows raised. I mouthed 'Ladies first' and she smiled before turning back to the bartender.

"Just water, please."

He nodded and pulled a bottle of water from behind the counter. He then looked to me and said, "And for you, sir?"

I smirked at Michiru and shook my head. Still chuckling I asked, "You do mixed drinks?" He nodded. "I'll have a 'Mongolian Motherfucker', if you know how." The bartender's eyes widened a bit before he nodded and set to mixing the vodka concoction.

Michiru leaned into me. "Sorry about the 'sir'. Haruka gets it a lot."

I smiled. "So did I back home. I get it with Haruka. But I'm so busty, I don't get where people get it from. I figured it was God telling me I was meant to be a guy." I laughed at the surprised but amused expression on Michiru's face.  
"Either way, I'm used to it."

After a few minutes, the bartender turned back to me and sat my drink on the counter. " 1086.96, please." He smirked at me. He must have thought I would balk. Hah! I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and gave the bartender several bills. When he gave me my change, Michiru and I walked to a table near the dance floor.

As I sipped my drink, she eyed it curiously. I smiled at her. "Want a taste?"

"What does it taste like," Michiru asked as I pushed my drink toward her. I only smiled as she picked it up and took one tentive sip. Her face screwed up and she quickly swallowed. She pushed the drink back toward me and I could only laugh.

I took the drink and smirked. "Not many people like it," I said, taking another drink. "You need to be a hardcore alcoholic to enjoy it."

Michiru rinsed her mouth with her water and swallowed. "Does that mean you're an alcoholic?"

"No, but after the month I've had, I'm real surprised I'm not." I smiled more and took another drink.

We sat and talked for a while until I heard 'Butterfly' come pumping through the speakers. I stood quickly and slammed back the rest of my drink. Throwing the empty plastic cup into the nearby trash can, I grabbed Michiru by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor. She looked surprised.

"What are you doing," she yelled over the music.

I smiled and answered with the song, "Come and dance with me." I was leading her to the middle of the floor, and when I turned I pulled her hand just right to make her twirl. I smiled when she crashed into my body. I took her water bottle from her and guided her hands to my shoulders. I placed my right hand on her hip and pulled her closer and smirked as she blushed.

I leaned my head down to her ear. "Relax," I whispered, more huskily then intended. "Its just a dance." I heard her gulp and I threw my head back and laughed. She smacked my shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh again.

I began to sway my body to the music and with my hand on her hip, I guided Michiru to do the same. Even under the bright, multicolored lights, her face was red. "I take it you don't dance like this often?"

She shook her head. "Haruka and I usually just come in, have a few drinks and listen to the music. She'll go play pool once in a while but we never dance."

"Did you think it was hard," I asked. I pulled away just a bit to make her feel more comfortable.

"Embarrassing," Michiru said, looking around. "It's like having sex with your clothes on."

I smirked. "Yeah, its much better to have sex with your clothes off." Her eyes widened, the blush on her face deepening. I could only laugh again.

****************

"Did you see the couple on the dance floor that was making out as they danced," I asked. "My God, why didn't they just fuck right there?"

Michiru only laughed, rolling her eyes at me. We had just gotten back to the dorm and I was starving. I was in the kitchen, raiding it for anything that would catch me eye. So far, nothing. Damn!

As I opened the fridge door, Michiru stepped into the kitchen and took a small coffee mug from the cabinet. I smiled at her before surveying the fridge for something good. "Did you at least have fun tonight," I asked.

Michiru smiled as she ran water from the tap into her mug. "I had fun. A lot more then I've had in a while."

"But..."

She smiled more as she reached for a small container. Opening it, she pulled out a small tea bag and placed it inside the mug, then placed the mug into the microwave. Setting the timer, she turned to me and leaned against the counter. "It's just not my kind of dancing." She half shrugged.

I nodded in understanding. "Well thank you for dancing with me tonight. Its the most fun I've had in a long while, too." I smiled, cleared my throat and shut the fridge door, opening the freezer door next. "You prefer ballroom dancing, don't you?"

The microwave beeped and Michiru opened the door, carefully taking her mug from inside. "I do," she simply stated, mixing her tea by raising and lowering the teabag.

I watched Michiru for a moment as she raised the mug to her lips and gently blew on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip. I nodded to myself and walked out of the room. I went to my room, grabbed my laptop and walked back to the kitchen, Michiru giving me an odd look.

"Are you going to eat your laptop," she smirked over her mug.

I glared at her before sticking my tongue at her as I turned the laptop on. I waited a few moments and then opened my music player. Skimming trough the tracks, I found one of my favorite slow songs and one I thought Michiru would enjoy. I pressed play and the first soft yet sharp notes of "As the World Falls Down" began to drift through the speakers.

I walked over to Michiru and took her mug from her and sat it beside her on the counter she was leaning on. I then gently took her hand in mine and lead her to the middle of the floor. I raised my arm and gently spun her away from me and then back. As she moved into me, I placed my left hand on her hip and began a small waltz with her in the kitchen. She blushed and looked down at the floor as we moved, our bodies moving together, neither of us leading or following.

She took a small step closer and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hand that had been resting on my shoulder snaked around my neck, as my hand that had been on her hip came to rest on the small of her back.

I felt her inhale deeply before she nuzzled my throat. I swallowed hard, my heart thumping. I could feel that same urge welling up inside of me again. The one that had pressed me to kiss Michiru only days ago. But this time, the urge was stronger, more urgent. I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't be able to control it this time.

I released Michiru's hand and wrapped my arm around her. She in turn brought her hand down, resting it on my side. I leaned my cheek against her hair and smelled in her sweet scent. I felt her sigh in my arms.

"Haruka..."

And it happened. And I couldn't stop it. I brought my hand up and tipped her chin up before capturing her lips with my own. She leaned into me and the kiss deepened. Her mouth was so warm and her lips so soft...

Oh yeah. I was dead.


	9. Split Personality

When I awoke the next morning, I could feel the warm sun on my bare back. I was very warm, almost uncomfortably so. I stretched and peeked one eye open and slowly the fuzzy alarm clock came into view. The digital numbers said it was just after noon.

I slowly sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I rubbed my head, my memory from last night as fuzzy as my vision was just moments ago. What did I do last night? I only had one drink, didn't I? And I know I was able to walk it off with Michiru last night-

Michiru.

The last thing I remember is us standing in the kitchen, me looking for something to eat while she drank her tea. But, what happened after...?

I groaned and lowered my head into my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. I sat that way for a few moments until I felt the bed behind me shift. I then felt two warm arms gently encircle my shoulders and warm breath against my ear.

"Morning, 'Ruka."

Michiru leaned into me and that is when I became painfully aware she was naked. I felt her breasts press into my bare back and-

I looked down and realized I wasn't clothed, either.

I slowly turned my head and realized I wasn't dreaming. Michiru was smiling at me, her eyes half closed from both just waking up and seduction. I yelped and jumped from the bed, pulling the sheet with me, leaving Michiru kneeling naked on the bed.

"What's wrong, Haruka?"

I groaned and threw the sheet over my head and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I could hear Michiru calling Haruka's name outside the door and I groaned.

"For the last time, Michiru," I yelled, "I am NOT Haru...ka..."

In the middle of yelling my frustrations over what had happened, I had pulled the sheet from my head and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes... They weren't mine anymore.

I jerked the door open to find Michiru had thankfully put on a robe. Her face held concern as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the bathroom. "Look," I said, guiding her to stare at my eyes through the mirror.

It took her a minute to realize what I was referring to. But she soon noticed my brown eyes had changed back into Haruka's steel blue ones.

Michiru turned to me, holding my face in her hands. "Haruka?" She sounded so hopeful. I could only shake my head. "Caden?" I nodded, still dumbfounded. I turned to look at my reflection once again and realized it wasn't really mine. Not before. And certainly not now.

* * *

While Michiru was showering, I had dressed and left the apartment. I didn't know how to console her after, once again, I had broken her heart. My eyes changing back to Haruka's color but me keeping my personality.  
It could mean any number of things. But the one thing I was confident of what it meant: Big change.

After I left the apartment, I had begun to wander the streets, meandering the corners but not really heading anywhere. I just didn't want to be found. If anything, I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me.

"Haruka!"

But of course, because I didn't want to be found, I was.

I slowly turned and found myself being approached by a tentative blond with pigtails.

I smiled. "Hi, Bunny."

She smiled at once. She must have figured I would have run off. Remembering the manga, perhaps I should have. That's what the real Haruka would have done. But I wasn't Haruka. I may have looked like her, but I wasn't her.

I waited until Bunny had caught up to me and we began to walk together down the busy street. We walked in silence for a while before, Bunny turned to me and said, "You ok?"

I glanced down at her, forcing the creases from my face. It didn't work but I nodded anyway. "A lot on my mind," I replied.

"Yeah," she said, "Mine, too." She looped her arm with mine and rested her head on the same arm. "You just seem so sad." She looked up at me. "Is it because I know who you are?"

I smirked. "Who am I?"

Bunny looked down at her feet. "You're a scout, same as me."

I shook my head. "No, Princess, not the same as you." The words didn't seem as though they were mine. I felt like I was channeling Haruka when I said them. Like they were something she would say, given the situation. Maybe she did.

I stopped walking when I realized we were walking along the canal. I looked across the water to see the amusement park. I let go of Bunny and walked to the railing, leaning against it. I watched as two balloons drifted away into the clouds. I'm not sure why, but watching balloons drift away always made me sad. Must be the child in me.

Bunny moved to stand beside me. The sun was beginning to set and the light made her skin appear to glow. She looked at me with concern. "What do you mean, you're not the same? We're both scouts, right?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's hard to explain." I closed my eyes. "I'm not who everyone thinks I am." I opened my eyes to look at Bunny. "I don't even know how to explain it, but I'm not Sailor Uranus."

I couldn't think of why I was telling her this. But I knew, deep in my heart, if one person would accept me, no questions asked, it would be Sailor Moon.

"I..I don't understand. I saw you transform," Bunny said. I could hear it in her voice she was confused.

"I don't understand it either," I replied. "But I'm not Uranus. I'm not even Haruka." I moved from the rail and turned to lean against it instead. Slipping my hands into my pockets, I stared at the ground, kicking a small rock by my foot. "I'm not from here," I finally said. "I went to sleep and when I woke up, I was in Haruka's body. I've been in her body for the better of six months or so."

I looked at Bunny through the corner of my eye. She was staring at me wide eyed and open mouthed.

"I'm sorry," I said after a few moments. "I shouldn't have told you. But, I know I can trust you." I smiled at her and after a few moments, Bunny returned it. She moved to hug me and I couldn't help but raise my arm and drape it over her shoulders. Something stirred inside me and I felt the growing need to protect her, like a little sister.

"Bunny?"

We both looked up and before us stood Darien. My eyes narrowed. Boy, did I hate this guy. Why couldn't I have been dropped into the Stars story line? I would be pushing Bunny to hook up with Seiya. I sighed. But, I guess Manga Darien was a lot better then Anime Darien. Talk about a complete douche bag.

I felt Bunny pull away from me and I watched as she ran to Darien, hugging him around the waist. He gave me a look of confusion. I smiled gently and pushed away from the railing, walking past them.

As I walked away from them, I heard a scream behind me and quickly turned. A daimon had appeared, attacking those around it. I dashed into the nearby alley and transformed. When I reemerged, Bunny and Darien had also transformed. Yay. Nothing like a man throwing ROSES at a monster to save the day.

I picked up a rock and threw it at the daimon, getting its attention. It seemed to turn in slow motion. It was plant based, and I couldn't help but flashing on 'Little Shop of Horrors'. I started giggling insanely to myself and didn't see the monster's tentacle lash out. It hit me square in the gut and flew backwards, crashing into a dumpster.

I stood on wobbly legs, rubbing the back of my head. "Ow."

The daimon had stomped its stubby little legs over to me. I looked up at it with contempt. Its vine like tentacle came at me again, but I dodged it this time. I quickly moved behind the beast several feet then ran straight toward it. Just as it turned to face me, I jumped and planted my feet right in it's 'face', the momentum and the force of the kick causing the creature to fall backwards into the dumpster it had only moments ago introduced me to.

I landed hard on my back but I was able to regain my stance much more quickly then the daimon. I turned to yell at Sailor Moon to kill it. I noticed the other scouts were there as well, taking point to protect their princess. I also knew Michiru was here. I felt rather then saw her attack. Seconds later, a large ball of water hit the creature. I looked in the direction of where the water ball had come from and saw Neptune land beside me. She had jumped from the direction of the amusement park. She must have cut through it to get her much faster.

I smiled at her and despite her feelings, she smiled back. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning to face the daimon once again. Having Michiru by my side made me feel fierce. As if nothing the universe could throw at me could keep me down, so long as she was mine.

I shook my head. I hadn't realized it until it was too late, but the monster once again lashed out at me and hit me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards. I flew through the air and bounced on the rough pavement. I must have hit my head because I was blinded a searing white light.

After I hit the ground, I used the momentum to fling my legs backward over my head, allowing me to flip and land in a kneeling position. I was beyond pissed now.

I looked to my right and leaning against the building was a bat once of the would be victims must have left behind. I grabbed it and ran toward the creature. I was vaguely aware that someone was running beside me, but I ignored them.

As I grew closer to the daimon, I raised the bat and...fell flat on my fucking face. I skidded and damn, did it hurt. The bat slid from my grasp and its only then that I saw the daimon had been vanquished. Staring through the smoke of where it had been standing, I saw Sailor Uranus, kneeling with her sword behind her.

Wait, what?

I looked down at myself and realized I wasn't in Haruka's body any longer, but my own. I looked back up and Haruka was beginning to stand. Her back was to everyone for a moment. She looked up at the sky and a gust of wind blew from her direction. Her golden locks blew in the wind and then she turned toward me. Her eyed were narrowed.

Oh, shit.

AN: I do realize some things are not stated like they were in the prologue. My fault. I plan on fixing that within that first chapter cause, let's face it, this version is funnier.

Also, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was out of town longer then I thought I'd be with no access to a pc. But I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for being patient.


	10. Home Coming

I sat on the roof of the building Michiru called home. I was perched on the railing, looking out over the city. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of the wind. It was warm and I have to admit, I always loved it when the wind blew into my face. I could close my eyes and lose myself in the sensation forever. It always calmed me.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized it had been exactly twenty-four hours since I had regained my own body. I found it funny I didn't really look much like I did in the real world. If anything, I was a shorter, stockier version of Haruka. I didn't have her runner's build, but I wasn't overweight by any means. By stocky, I mean that I was toned. Haruka could outrun me, but given the chance, I bet I could bench press her. I laughed, remembering how I had told Michiru I was busty. Not anymore. I looked down at my near flat chest. Then again, it could also be the clothes I was wearing. Like the tailored suits Haruka wore in which made her look male, my baggy hoodie and faded jeans did the same for me.

The wind raged in my face again, tousling my short, brown hair. It was longer then Haruka's, but about the same length as Amy's. But it wasn't cut the same way. My hair may have been short, but my bangs were long, so all my hair was more or less the same length. I had the habit of styling it in such a way that, if need be, I could hide my eyes behind my locks. I may be laid back, but that's all on the outside. Inside, I hated people. Not all people, mind you. But most and usually ones I didn't know. I always try to keep people at a distance. But here, I seemed to be more trusting. Maybe it was my true self?

I sighed, shaking my head, thinking back on the last twenty four hours. After I had regained my own body, I had stood there, in shock and in fear. It wasn't easy to stare down the Senshi of Wind, but I had done it. Until she ran toward me, sword raised.  
At that point I screamed like the little bitch that I was. But her attack went above and over my head. The Witch, Tellu, who had set the plant daimon on the city, had been behind me and waiting to attack. Haruka had noticed her and moved to strike her down.

Haruka had turned to face me and we stared at one another, mentally taking one another in. After a few long moments, she walked toward me and offered me her hand. I could only stare at her offered hand. Michiru walked around me to stand beside Haruka, touching her shoulder gently.

"I'm just helping her up, love," Haruka said, looking at me while she was addressing Michiru.

I looked to the aqua haired girl, who only nodded. I tentatively reached up and took Haruka's hand and she pulled, quickly bringing me forward and to my feet. As we stood face to face, I realized I was shorter then she was, but just a hair taller then Michiru. I looked over Michiru's shoulder to the others and couldn't help but smiling at Bunny. I gave a half shrug and small smile. It was more of a I-told-you-so gesture. She smiled back me in understanding, realizing, I think, that I had been telling the truth.

A gentle hand came to rest on my shoulder, and I turned, looking into Michiru's eyes. "Come on, let's go home." She blushed and turned to Haruka. I saw the lovers intertwine their fingers and walk back toward the apartment. I could only follow, feeling even more out of place then before.

When we reached the apartment, I wasn't sure what to expect. But Michiru had made it clear she wanted me there, if for no other reason then I had no other place to go. Haruka agreed with no complaint.

Haruka and Michiru had wasted little time in locking themselves in Haruka's bedroom. I was left alone and after a few minutes, I had decided to go to bed.

I had slept late this morning, hoping to avoid both Michiru and Haruka. Mostly Haruka. She would most likely kill me if we were to ever be alone. But I didn't know what to say to Michiru, either. She and I had grown way too close in the last few days. But, I wasn't sure if I really cared about that. I liked being that close to her. But, part of me had to wonder: was it me or Haruka she was getting close to?

Stupid question.

Around noon, I had walked out of my bedroom. Well, Michiru's room. It was all...fluffy. And girly. But, really not overly so. I was still uncomfortable though. As I walked down the hall, I heard a cough and I stopped, my body growing cold. Crap. I peeked behind me and into the living room. Sitting at the bar that divided the room from the kitchen sat Haruka. I was hoping with it being a school day, she wouldn't have been here.

I figured, since I had already dressed, I could just skip the bathroom and just leave. As I turned and headed for the door, Haruka stood, pulling out another stool from underneath the bar.

"I think we should talk."

Her voice was flat, void of any emotion. She could have been talking about the weather. But everything inside me screamed to run. Far, far away.

"Alone, with you," I asked. Haruka nodded and I began to walk to the door. "Heh, no thanks. I choose life."

I felt the room grow cold and the stool skid across the floor before being slammed back down. In the same motion, I quickly turned and walked into the kitchen, taking the offered stool with me. "Life is so over rated anyway," I said as I sat down, putting the counter between me and Haruka.

We sat in silence for a long while. I didn't know what this was about, but I could guess. But I wasn't going to make an ass of myself if I didn't have to. Haruka sat, sipping her coffee quietly. Finally, she looked up at me and asked, "Want some?" She moved her mug to indicate her drink.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. Not a fan of coffee."

"It's tea."

I chuckled. "I'd rather have coffee."

Haruka smiled around her mug. After a few more moments, Haruka spoke again. "I know how you got here." I looked at her, surprised.

"I'm glad someone does," I said coolly.

Haruka looked up at me, her eyes serious. "You do know why."

"No, I know 'how'. But not the why," I snipped.

"Same thing," she snapped back.

I growled. "Is it? I'm so glad you're the ever knowing King of the Wind." I was getting annoyed. My past problems were just that: in the past. And I'll be damned if some cartoon character was going to lecture me.

"And what about Michiru," Haruka asked. "I know you felt something for her while you were in my body."

I stared at her. "Why didn't you just ask that to begin with? Would have saved us a bunch of time."

Haruka shrugged. "Going to answer my question?"

I sat there for a moment. "I don't know how I feel about her. At the time, I thought everything I was feeling was just what you were feeling. Like it was a projection of how you felt and I went with it. But..."

"But?"

I growled and stood up quickly, knocking the stool over. I don't know why, but I didn't want to discuss this with anyone, let alone Haruka.  
I walked around the counter and toward the door. When I opened the door, I came face to face with Michiru. She was holding shopping bags full of food. She hadn't left for school either.

I could feel my face heat up and I gently pushed past Michiru. I had headed up the stairway to the roof of the building, despite the fact I was terrified of heights. I had been here ever since. Over seven hours.

Damn. I really had to pee.

I heard the door to the roof open. I turned toward it and saw both Haruka and Michiru. Haruka stayed in the door way, some several feet away, while Michiru made her way toward me. I gave her a once over before looking back out over the city. I felt her come to a stop beside me. I peeked down at her through the corner of my eye. She was looking out at the city, one hand on the railing I was sitting on. The wind rustled her hair and my heart gave a small pang. Haruka was right to be mad at me. I did care for Michiru more then just as a friend. I won't say I was in love, but I was attracted. Very much so.

Thank God I wasn't male.

Michiru turned to look up at me. I blushed and turned back to look out at the city.

"Are you not going to speak to me again?"

Her voice was soft and held the same melancholy I had grown accustomed to hearing. I sighed, knowing I had been a cowardly ass the last twenty four hours.

"I'm sorry, Michiru," I said softly. "I... just have no idea what to say. Other then, maybe, sorry."

She moved her hand from the rail and placed it over mine. "You've done nothing for which you should be sorry."

"What about-" She brought her hand up and silenced me with one finger on my lips. It sent a shock down my spine.

"Do you remember when I said you smelled like her?" I nodded. "Well, you did the other night, too." She smiled up at me. I could see a slight blush covering her face. "You... don't remember anything from that night, do you?"

"Sadly, no." I smirked down at her and we both chuckled.

"That's what we had figured. You see, Haruka doesn't remember much from when you were in her body. Just glimpses of things, she said. When she does remember something, it was always at a time when you smelled like the wind. And that night, not only could I smell the wind, I could smell her cologne."

I blinked, thinking it over. "Huh. Makes sense, I guess."

Michiru reached up and brushed my hair behind my ear. I blushed and looked down at my feet dangling in the air.

"Caden," Michiru began, "I can't say what would have happened had I met you first..."

I blushed even more. "Michiru, don't." I smiled brightly at her. "You have Haruka and you're a lot better off. Trust me."

"I do." And with that, she pulled my shoulder down, forcing me to lean down just enough for her to lean up and place a gentle kiss on my cheek. She took a step back and smiled. "Haruka and I are going for dinner. Did you want to go with us?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Go spend time with your lovey dovey. I still have cash, I'll get something later."

Michiru smiled more and ran her fingers through my hair once more before walking back to Haruka. Michiru disappeared inside, but Haruka went on looking at me. I stared back before I gave a bow. I meant it as an apology. Haruka nodded at me and then she too went inside, closing the door behind her.

I sat in silence, watching the sun go down below the horizon. It took me a minute to realize what was really bugging me: I was alone, again. I had never had anyone I could ever depend on, and for six months I knew what it was like to have someone care for me. And now, it was gone.

I sighed, wiping the one tear that tried to escape down my face. Things were just so... weird. Not like they were before, but..

I felt a growing urge inside me. I ignored it, but soon it compelled me to stand on the railing. Luckily, there was a light post behind me, and I had been using it lean against. Now it served to help me keep my balance on the rail. I looked down at all the people. They looked like dots from all the way up here.

The wind blew against me once again. I closed my eyes, allowing it to envelope me in its embrace. Something was urging me trust whatever it was that had compelled me to stand in the first place. My brain knew better, but my heart was begging me to trust this new feeling.

I released the post and allowed myself to fall forward.


	11. Ghosts of Suicide Past

**WARNING: The following show features stunts performed either by professionals or under the supervision of professionals to ensure the safety of performers. Accordingly, MTV and the producers must--**

**Oh, wait, wrong Warning.**

**This chapter deals with suicide and self mutilation. Reader discretion IS advised.**

* * *

Ten minutes.

That's how long I had been standing on that rail after I had fell forward. I was standing horizontally to the building. Looking forward meant looking straight down. I wasn't holding on to anything. No one had hold of me. But I couldn't explain it. And I didn't know how to get back up. But one thing bothered me most of all.

I STILL had to pee!

I shoved my hands into my pockets, still not sure what I should do. Should I jump? Or would gravity have shifted with me as to bring me back down onto the side of the building, like it was normal? Would I disrupt whatever it was that held me here and cause me to fall to the ground? Would I fly off?

That'd be pretty damn cool, actually.

Guh, I still have to pee.

I began to do the 'potty dance', bouncing from one foot to the other. Without realizing it, I must have bounced a little too hard. And before I realized it, I had bounced from the side of the building and was now zooming through the air.

I realized, though, I wasn't really flying. I had jumped and jumped far. I was beginning to descend to the ground when I did realize that. I landed gently in the park, some ten miles from the apartment. I scared some of those in the park who had seen me and those around me when I did land. I smiled at them gently, but they ran off anyway.

As I stood there alone, I could feel my body coursing with power. The sensation was similar to when I had transformed into Sailor Uranus, but this was different. It was mine. Smirking to myself, I rubbed my hands together.

Time to go shopping.

* * *

I didn't return to the flat until after ten. Michiru and Haruka were waiting for me, and the look on Michiru's face as I entered the apartment showed relief. She jumped up and ran over to me as I closed the door with my right hand; My left had shopping bags in it.

Michiru smiled up at me before she hugged gently, pinning my arms to my side. I looked down at her then over her head at Haruka, my eyebrows raised in confusion. Haruka shook her head and shrugged. She didn't know either.

Michiru pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was worried."

I just looked at her. "Why?"

Before Michiru could answer, Haruka stood from her place on the couch and walked over to Michiru then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm heading off to bed, love." Haruka then looked at me with a blank look before turning and heading to her room.

I looked back to Michiru, one eyebrow raised. "Something going on?"

Michiru took my bags, allowing me to remove my hoodie. I hung it up on the coat rack and followed her to the kitchen. She sat my bags on the counter then began to fix herself tea. "No, she was just as worried as I was, actually." Michiru turned to me and smiled. "You spent months in her head, but you still can't read her?"

I chuckled and sat on the stool I had brought in that morning when Haruka and I had 'talked'. "I was alone in that empty head of her's. At least that's how it seemed."

Michiru gave me a look over then 'empty head' comment.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Michiru smiled. "I know."

I watched her as she moved about the kitchen. It was all so....calming. "You didn't answer my question, Michiru."

"What question would that be?" She didn't even look at me.

"Why were you worried?"

Michiru's hand was reaching for a cup from the cupboard, but stopped. She turned to me and her eyes were sad. "I know."

I blinked for several moments before realization dawned on me. "Ah, geez." I slumped against the counter, propping my chin on my hand and I glanced out into the now darkened living room.

I felt Michiru move close to me. I could smell her. Just like Haruka smelt of the wind, Michiru smelled of the sea.

"So, its true?"

I groaned. "What, you don't believe Haruka?"

"I'd rather hear it from you."

I sat there stubbornly for a few minutes before I sighed and turned back to face her, but I kept my gaze on the floor. Slowly,  
I raised my arms, showing the underside of my arms. I shivered when I felt Michiru's fingertips across the faint scars that littered my arms. I closed my eyes when I heard Michiru's voice hitch. It was a small gasp, but I still heard it.

I sighed. Automatically my jaw locked, causing it to jut out. I bit my lower lip, feeling the hot tears slowly rolling down my face. I was so angry and had no one to blame but myself.

I felt Michiru's fingertips across my face, wiping my tears away. I lowered my head, shifting my head just right to cause my hair to fall into my eyes, hiding my face. It was an automatic response. Almost a defensive move. But Michiru's finger's moved brushed my hair back behind my ear.

"Don't hide from me, Caden," she said softly.

I swallowed hard. "It... was a long time ago." Michiru continued to run her fingers back through my hair. It was so soothing, I wanted to lose myself in it.

Michiru's fingertips went to my chin, tilting my face up, causing me to look at her. "The pain doesn't stop just because the wounds have healed, Caden." She brushed my tears away once again, her eyes filled with sadness. "Why didn't you get help?"

I half shrugged and stood. I needed distance. I walked around the counter and leaned on the bar top. Michiru made to follow me, but the kettle she had put on to make her tea began a soft whistle. I watched her turn and reach back into the cupboard and pull out a mug. She then poured the hot liquid into the cup and turned to face me, taking a seat on the stool I had only moments ago been sitting on.

Michiru gently blew on the hot liquid before taking a small sip. "You didn't answer my question." She spoke so softly, it was barely above a whisper.

I sighed. I sat on the stool on my side of the counter, resting my head onto my crossed arms. I closed my eyes, "There was no who wanted to help." I slowly opened my eyes, taking in her reaction. She simply stared at me.

"What do you mean, no one wanted to help?" Her words were still soft, but I could hear the shock in her voice.

I half shrugged. "I had no friends. I was always a bit of loner." I glared at the counter and growled. "Thanks, Mom." I looked back to Michiru. "And my family has told me on more then one occasion I wasn't welcome and that they'd be much happier if I were dead."

I glanced at Michiru and had to chuckle at her face. Her eyes were widened in shock and her mouth was open slightly. "I take it Haruka didn't tell you that?"

Michiru shook her head, setting her tea down. "No..." Michiru looked at me, her eyes more sad then before. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's Okay." I smiled gently and lightly laid my hand over her's. "I'm in a much better place now."

Michiru smiled warmly at me, turning her hand over as to gently hold mine, squeezing my fingers. "Good."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this one is so short. But I think i needed to clear some things up with Caden. MORE TO COME!**


	12. Tuxedo Caden! Wait, what?

After our talk, Michiru had followed Haruka to bed. I had gone to her room, which I guess was now mine, and began to sift through the shopping bags. The first thing I pulled out was a black baseball cap with a golden embroidered crescent moon on the front of it. Pulling off the tags, I turned it around to run my fingertips over the embroidered, multicolored threads. Being the nerd I was, I didn't need to read Japanese to know they said 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.'

After adjusting the size, I placed the cap backwards onto my head. It was something I had missed being here. In the real world,  
I had always worn a hat. Typically, my Kentucky Wild Cats hat*, and if I couldn't find that, I'd pitch a fit and wear another. And that was something Haruka didn't own many of: Hats. And she didn't own any baseball hats period. At least, none I could find.

Which is why I went shopping. Ever since I had gotten here, I had been wearing Haruka's clothes. Now that we were our own person, I had decided to get my own clothes. Things that represented me. As I folded and placed my clothes on top of the desk or the chair, I realized my clothing tastes were.. Dark. Except for a few under shirts and button down shirts, everything was black.  
What can I say, it's my favorite color.

After folding my clothes, I tossed my new cap onto the night stand and stripped down to my under shirt (yay for small bewbies!) and boxers then crawled into bed. It had been a long few days and I was exhausted. As I settled down, I wondered what other powers I might have. This would be so much fun if I could do just more then jump around. What kid growing up didn't want to be a super hero? I wouldn't be a scout, but maybe Darien could lend me a tuxedo.

Closing my eyes, I giggled to myself as I felt sleep begin to take me. "Tuxedo Caden."

* * *

"We should totally do something tonight," I said. I was sitting at the counter, looking into the kitchen. I had my laptop, doodling in photoshop and playing iTunes while Michiru and Haruka cooked dinner. Setsuna was also here, which I found odd since I hadn't seen her since I first showed up. She was like the Outers version of Mercury; She had her nose in a damn book.

We heard clinking sounds against the window. Looking out we saw hail falling from the sky.

Haruka opened the window and looked outside. Setsuna looked up from her book. "Hail? This time of year?"

I blinked at her then looked to Michiru. "What damn month is it, anyway?"

Before she could answer, there was a rumbling in the sky and then balcony doors shattered, sending glass everywhere. Luckily, Setsuna and I were far enough away we weren't cut. As Setsuna and I stood from our seats, Michiru and Haruka came to stand beside us. Tentatively, Haruka began to walk toward the shattered door. Peering outside, she quickly turned back to us.

"There's a shadow spreading from the school!"

As we made our way over to Haruka to see for ourselves, a figure appeared on the oter side of the balcony railing.

"Cyprine!"

Everyone turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes on the last Witch.

"How.. How did you know my name?"

I smirked. "You'll find out in hell, I guess, cause I ain't telling you."

While she and I had bantered, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna had transformed. Neptune turned toward me while Uranus took point with Pluto close behind her. "Caden, go take cover."

I just looked at her. "Hide? Are you fucking serious?"

"GO!" Neptune yelled at me before she and the others jumped from the balcony, following Cyprine as she laughed.

I glowered at the spot where Neptune and the others had been. I glanced around the room and saw two katanas hanging on the wall.  
I walked over to them and took one down. Removing it from the scabbard, I discovered it was indeed sharp. Affixing it to my back, I glared out the broken glass into the night sky.

"Stay here? Yeah, right," I muttered. I went to the balcony and peered out. The fight had moved to the ground. I jumped the railing and as Cyprine had knocked Pluto back, I drew back my fist and yelled. Cyprine had only managed to dodge my attack just as I landed, my fist making a crater where she had stood only moments ago. I looked to my right and saw the stunned look on Neptune's face. I smiled and shrugged.

Cyprine lunged at me and I easily dodged her attack. I moved to the side and she dashed past me. In one swift motion, I turned and kicked her square in the ass. I could hear Uranus behind me laughing. It struck me that if we hadn't been sharing the same body and mind, she wouldn't have found that nearly as funny as she was. I could only smirk.

"Mars Snake FIRE!"

I turned to see the other scouts running to join the battle. Cyprine dodged the attack and smirked. She pulled a staff from somewhere and I could feel a pulse coming from it. Before I knew it, the scouts were fighting amongst themselves. Aside from me, the only one immune to it was Sailor Moon.

"Guys! What's wrong? Stop," Sailor Moon yelled, but nothing she could say would be enough to pull the others from the spell. I ran over to her, and she seemed surprised to see me. "Caden, what are you doing here?"

I shook my head. "Use your Moon spiral attack on Cyprine. Its the only way to stop this."

Sailor Moon blinked at me then understood. I watched as she performed the attack, but my blood ran cold when the attack didn't stop the fighting.

I watched the spot where Cyprine had been. And sure enough, from the smoke came two figures. I glanced at the others. Now that there were two of them, the scouts seemed to be fighting even more.

"Wake up, everyone!"

"Don't fight! You're friends!"

I turned to the voices ringing out together. Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask had come to join the battle.

I turned back to Sailor Moon. She seemed to be on the verge of tears since she couldn't save her friends. I watched on as the scouts' attacks on one another grew stronger and more violent. If this kept up, they were going to kill one another.

I turned back to the two Moon Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "Hurry up and combine your powers! You'll get the grail and Sailor Moon will become powerful enough to end this!" All but Sailor Moon looked at me warily. "Stop looking at me and fucking do it! I'll buy you some time."

As I ran, I withdrew the katana and slashed at the twins. They dodged the swipe before any real damage could be done, but I did manage to cut one deeply across the arm. I smirked as she screamed.

A bright flash of light behind me made me turn. Sailor Moon had changed, transforming into Super Sailor Moon. I smiled. She was indeed beautiful.

"Caden, look out!"

I looked to the scouts. They had stopped fighting when Sailor Moon had transformed. Then it dawned on me someone had told me to look ou-

I was hit in the face and I flew backwards, skidding on the ground. Fuck.

I rolled and flipped over, landing on my feet. As my feet hit the ground, another attack came toward me and I had no time dodge it. But luckily, I didn't have to.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

The attack was almost instantaneous.

And bright.

When the light subsided, the twins were gone. I glanced over at Neptune and gave a thumbs up. She stood and ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" She cupped my face and turned it this way and that.

I glowered at her. "I'm fine, Mom," I said sarcastically.

"Where did you get that," Uranus asked, making her way over to where Neptune and I were.

I looked down at the katana in my hand. "Uh, your flat?"

Neptune and Uranus looked at one another. Then Uranus looked to me. "I don't have any swords in the flat."

I just looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

Neptune continued to look me over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sighing, I stood. "I said I was fine. Why do you keep asking that?"

Neptune stood with me then stuck her hand under my shirt, sticking her fingers out through the many rips and tears. I looked from her fingers to her face. She had this look that clearly said "That's why, you dumb ass," even if she wouldn't actually voice her opinion out loud.

I looked at her. "Okay, okay. Now, will you kindly get your hand out of my shirt? I think you're making your girlfriend jealous." I smirked and Neptune turned four different shades of red. I glanced at Uranus who only rolled her eyes before walking away.


	13. Death and Rebirth

After teasing Neptune, I had gone back inside to grab my hoodie and the other katana. It stumped me, but thinking about it, Haruka had been right. These weapons hadn't been here earlier. So why were they now? It had flitted through my mind just seconds before that I would most likely need a weapon. Maybe...?

Shrugging, I had walked to my room and grabbed my hat as well, flipping it backwards, the bill flush with my neck.

When I had come back out some fifteen minutes later, the Outers and Inners were arguing. I took a seat on a bench near the commotion and happened to notice Chibi Moon was near tears. I could only guess how she felt, hearing how the Outers' mission was to kill her best friend.

I watched the emotions play out on her face before it became too much and I looked to the ground. I knew Hotaru would die. But she would ultimately be reborn. She would regain her memory, and her powers, and the Earth would keep spinning just as it always had. But one question kept racing in my mind:

Should I say something?

I could probably stop this from happening. But, would it alter things too much? I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Chibi Moon! Come back!"

I jerked my head up to see the pink haired sailor run from the group. I knew where she was going and what would happen.

"We must stop her," Uranus said.

"No." Everyone turned to me. I stood from my seat on the bench. "She needs to go to Hotaru's place." I looked at Neptune, pleading with my eyes for her to understand and back me up. I wasn't sure if Haruka knew anything of what was to happen, but I wasn't going to waste time asking pointless questions. "This needs to happen. Saturn needs to awaken."

"Are you insane!?" asked Sailor Uranus. Either she didn't know or didn't care.

I gave her a flat look. "I'm talking to cartoons, but suggesting this makes me insane?" I rolled my eyes, getting angry. "Saturn needs to regain her memory. If she doesn't, you may not be able to defeat the enemy." I looked to Sailor Moon. "But be prepared,  
Rini will die."

Gasps were emanated from the Inners. Mars growled at me, "You want us to sacrifice Rini?! You ARE insane!"

I looked back to Sailor Moon. "Her soul will be taken and this will cause her heart to stop. However," I glanced at Tuxedo Mask, "Darien will be able keep her heart beating." I sighed. "Please, understand, this sounds horrific but it will work out in the end. Rini will not stay dead."

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to look into Michiru's green orbs. She smiled gently. "I trust you, Caden. I told you that once before."

Only moments ago she had been arguing to destroy Hotaru. Now she was agreeing with me. I looked at Sailor Moon. "Please, trust me."

* * *

I had told everyone exactly what would happen when Rini went to Hotaru's home. We hid in the trees, some of us in the branches, and others on the ground, behind the trunks. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and I were huddled behind one tree, watching as Rini was attacked. I blocked Sailor Moon's move to help her daughter before Rini's brooch was actually ripped from her. Only after Rini fell did I lower my arm, allowing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to rush to their daughter's side.

Tuxedo Mask had to react fast to get Rini. Hotaru had moved to defend herself from us, even though we weren't currently any real threat.

"Is that Sailor Saturn," Venus cried out.

I ran to the head of the group, shielding them from most of the energy blast. "No, its Mistress 9! She's the booku baddie's bitch!" I smirked when Mistress 9 screamed at me, her attacks becoming more fierce. I smirked more, feeling nothing of her attack.

I was immune.

I also loved pissing the enemy off. Whee!

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here," I called over the blasting of the attack.

I turned my head enough to see the others fleeing. I made sure they were far enough away before I, too, retreated.

* * *

I collapsed onto Darien's couch, face down. I said something, but the cushions were muffling my voice.

"Try again, genius," Haruka said.

I lifted my head. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a drink."

"You could also move."

I pushed myself up just enough to see Lita and Raye glaring down at me. I moved, but said, "And you could use manners."

I moved and removed my weapons, then sat on the end of the couch and Lita quickly took the other side. That left one seat open, in between us, and Raye didn't seem too happy about taking it.

Darien took Rini into the bedroom and Serena had followed before locking the door behind them. The rest of the scouts and I sat around. Haruka and Michiru were sharing a chair to my side. Setsuna was standing and Amy and Mina were sitting in the floor around the table in front of the couch.

After a few moments, Amy looked to me. "How do you know so much?" She gave me a look that said she didn't trust me.

"She's not from our world," Haruka said. "In her world, we're all fictional characters." She looked to me before continuing, "She hasn't done anything to harm us yet, and I don't believe she will. I trust her." I was shocked. I think Michiru was, too. Her eyes were wide for a moment before she smiled and placed her hand on top of Haruka's. Haruka looked down at Michiru and smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"And so do I," came Serena's voice. We all turned to the pig-tailed girl emerging from Darien's room. The Inners jumped up from their seats and ran to their princess. She gently smiled at them before turning to me. "Caden..."

I quickly stood from my spot. Something in her voice, although soft, made me think of Royalty. She didn't normally speak like that. And it caught my attention real quick. I even addressed her as such.

I walked to her and bowed just slightly. My eyes on the floor, I replied, "Yes, your Majesty?"

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me close. I could feel her tears on the side of my face and my heart broke for her.

Damn these anime characters! Making me all emotional...

Before I could react, Serena pulled away. "Thank you so much, Caden. Rini'll be okay. Darien is using his power to keep her alive, just like you said."

I nodded. "I'm sorry it had to happen." My voice was low, remorseful.

Was this choice the correct one?

* * *

"So what's the plan of attack?" Serena asked.

Everyone turned to me. I looked at their expecting faces. "What?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to tell us what we should do?"

I glared at her. "You guys were doing just fine before I showed up. Rini falling would have happened regardless of me being here." Everyone just looked at me. "I'm not telling you. Isn't there something bad about knowing too much about your future?"

"But we could be more prepared if you told us," Raye countered.

"Fine." I glared at Raye. "You all die. Happy?!"

Everyone's face fell. They became pale and simply stared at me.

"Stop being so mean, Caden," Haruka said. I raised my eyebrows and gave a sideways glance. "You don't die. But Caden is right,  
stop asking so many questions. What happens, happens."

"Thanks, Haruka," I said.

"Don't get used to it," she snapped. I looked at her and before I realized it, she had smiled at me.

"You're teasing me!" Haruka could only laugh.

* * *

The scouts had left for the college. I had opted to stay behind because....well... I'm not really sure. I wanted to be part of the fight but something this major...Well, I had no real reason or right to be there. The scouts needed to fight this on their own in order to mature for future fights. And to realize just how much they needed to work together as a team.

I had taken my swords and placed them back over my shoulders, to hang criss-cross across my back. I stood, arms crossed,  
on the very small balcony on Darien's apartment. I had a good view of the college from here. Even though it was night, the sky seemed to be getting darker. I could see light refracting on the almost invisible clouds above Infinity College. The air was heavy with evil power and it made my skin crawl.

The scouts had left over forty minutes ago. It may not seem like a long time, but a lot could happen in that span of time. I wonder if they had gotten to the Professor yet?

I felt my foot beginning to tap. I was getting anxious.

Just as I made up my mind to leave, I heard the balcony door slide open. I turned to see both Rini and Darien standing there. "I see you're okay, now."

"Hotaru saved Rini," Darien said. I smiled and he gave me a look. "You knew she would, didn't you?" I only smiled more.

"I want to go help Sailor Moon fight," Rini said. "I don't want to cry anymore."

I walked to the small child and kneeled before her, ruffling her hair. "Then let's do it, little one."

There was an explosion behind me and the three of us turned back toward the college to feel the aftershock. I clutched at my cap to keep it from blowing off my head. There was a blinding light and I turned my cap to shield my eyes. I looked up enough to see the light had formed a dome shape over the college. I looked to Darien.

"We need to get going before it's too late."

* * *

When we arrived at the battle, we saw it was the three Outers forming the dome. They were protecting the city by keeping the growing darkness from slipping over into this world.

"What are you doing," Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Morph into Super Sailor Moon!"

I could only glare at him. "God, bossy much?" He didn't hear me over the fighting.

As Sailor Moon changed into Super Sailor Moon, so did Chibi Moon. I tilted my head down, protecting my eyes from the bright light of the transformation. I watched on as the two Moon sailors attacked the large dark mass that was once Mistress 9.

I shook my head. This wasn't going to work. I ran over to where the Outers were gathered. "You guys have to awaken Saturn! Its the only way. Sailor Moon will lose this battle if you don't!"

The three of them looked at me then to one another. "When did you get here," asked Uranus.

I screamed. "Oh my God, there are more pressing matters here, you dolt!" She glared at me. I was getting very pissed. "You said you trusted me," I yelled. "So fucking do it!"

They looked to one another once again before concentrating their powers together, binding their powers and bringing that force into their weapons. The area was dark now that they had ceased forming the dome, so when the small light above all of us formed, we could all easily see it.

Sailor Saturn hovered there for a moment, taking in the damage around her.

"I am always an uninvited guest."

Saturn turned toward the void. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, even for me. I watched as she battled the monster before finally dropping her glaive.

Everything grew quiet.

I watched as everyone around me fell. They seemed to be dying, but didn't look to be in any kind of pain. I looked at my own body and realized what ever was happening to them wasn't happening to me. I sincerely doubted I was being spared, so the only other logical reason was that I was real and this place wasn't. It therefore wasn't affecting me.

I felt everyone around me fade away. I was too stunned to do anything. All I could do was watch as the chaos ended with the structured and orderly hand of Death befell everything.

Then a bright light formed. As everything faded away, this one shining light came forth and rested upon a jagged end of a fallen building.

It was Super Sailor Moon.

As she stood there, the fallen soldiers began to regain consciousness.

She was giving them life once more.

* * *

**_AN:_ Sorry if this story seemed jumpy. The manga seems to move pretty fast and I tried to keep that pace. Caden will be fighting more, but I didn't think it appropriate for her to fight against 'big bosses'. She isn't that strong, anyway, even if she is more or less invincible. But, just to let you guys in on it, she won't be staying that way.**

**Oh! Cliff hanger!**

**Also, imjce, I am not an UK alumni. I didn't go to college. However, I AM from Kentucky and the Wild Cats are my team. So nyah.**

**More mindless chatter coming soon!**


	14. Here Comes The Circus!

It had been two weeks since the shit had hit the fan. The world had been saved and the Outers had all but disappeared. Michiru had insisted that I go with them, but I turned her down. She, Haruka and Setsuna now had an infant to contend with. Besides, Haruka hadn't had any real time alone with Michiru. I still seemed to monopolize on the attention. And now that they had a kid, what little time they had to themselves should be kept between them.

I had moved closer to the suburbs, just on the outskirts of the city itself. I now lived in a one room apartment. It wasn't big, but it wasn't tiny, either. It was located above a flower shop and the smell below would drift into my new home, making it smell...purdy. The nice thing about living here was I was closer to the arcade where the Inners liked to hang out. I'd stop by and sometimes run into them. We weren't what you'd call close, but we did keep in contact.

I laid on my futon, strumming the guitar the Inners had gotten me. They had somehow figured out I liked to play guitar (I think Michiru had a hand in it, actually), and pitched in to buy me one after I 'saved Rini's life.' I tried to argue that I hadn't, but they insisted anyway. Well, Bunny had insisted. I don't believe the others trusted me. I guess I couldn't blame them. I don't think I could easily trust someone who knew what was happening before it happened.

A warm breeze drifted in through the open window. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth dance over my face and the smell of a noodle vendor below. I finally figured out it was late summer. It was just a few weeks until Serena and the others would be going to high school.

I smiled at the thought of high school. I hadn't been popular, but I still had fond memories for the most part. But, God, were my grades horrid.

My stomach grumbled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I sat up and gently sat my guitar on the table. I stood and walked to the entry way, slipping my feet into my sneakers and taking my zip hoodie from the coat rack by the door. I was never this neat, but having lived with Michiru for so long, I finally learned manners. I slipped it on, covers the tight muscle shirt I was wearing. It being so warm, I didn't bother zipping it up. I grabbed the keys and my iPod from the small table by the door before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

I bought the delicious smelling noodles and sat on a bench to enjoy them. As I sat eating, a page of the newspaper blew by, getting caught on my leg. I slurped my noodles and sat my chop sticks aside in the bowl before picking up the page. The page said something about a solar eclipse happening today. I shrugged and threw the paper away in the trash can beside me.

As I began to eat again, someone came to stand before me. I looked up and smiled when I saw it was Bunny. I slurped my last bite down, threw the cup away and stood, enveloping her in a warm hug. I pulled away and shook Darien's hand then ruffled Rini's hair.

She pouted at me, but I could see a twinkle in her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

I could only smile more. "Sorry, kiddo." I looked to Bunny and Darien. "What are you guys doing today, family outing?"

"Sort of," Darien replied.

"I'm going home today," Rini replied.

"Aw, that's too bad," I replied. I looked around. "Where are the others," I asked.

"They're at the park near Hikawa Shrine," replied Bunny. "They decided to stay there to watch the Solar Eclipse."

"Solar eclipse?" I asked, with a blank look on my face.

"Silly outsider," Bunny giggled, patting me on top of my hat. "There's an eclipse today. Didn't you know?"

"Obviously not," I replied, fixing my hat where it had shifted from her patting my head.

"Why don't you come with us," Rini exclaimed. "We're gonna watch it before I go home!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks for the invite, kiddo. But you should spend your time with Mom and Dad before you go home." I looked back to 'Mom' and 'Dad.' "You said the temple, right?"

I left the happy little family and went in search of the other four scouts. We hadn't been getting along and while that bothered me, it didn't stop me from tormenting the hell out of them.

It only took me about twenty minutes to get to the park from where I had run into Bunny, and then to find them. They were standing beneath a tree. I snuck around, moving in from behind.

Amy was the closest one. I slowly snuck up on her until I was close enough to run without giving myself away. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, yelling, "All your base are belong to meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Amy let out a squeak somewhere between a yelp and a scream. I laughed and sat her back down on her feet. I glanced at the others and they were beginning to relax their fighting stances.

Raye glared at me. "We could have killed you."

I smirked. "Doubtful."

I saw they had a picnic basket and a blanket spread out and I sat down on it, using the tree to brace my back. I smiled up at them.

"How did you know we were here," Mina asked, her hands on her hips.

I slowly tilted my head, my eyes going wide. In a monotone voice I replied, "I followed you here." They each gave me a look, all ranging from rage to fear and everything in between. I laughed, looking into the basket of food beside me and taking out an apple. "Bunny ran into me on her way to say good bye to Rini. She told me." I smiled and held up the apple. "May I?" Lita nodded and I took a bite of the apple. "Thanks."

I leaned back, almost laying down, one arm propping my head up against the tree, the other holding the delicious apple. "This is a nice view," I replied, snacking on the apple once again.

"How would you know," replied Raye, "You're laying down."

I smirked. "Exactly. Rawr."

They all looked down at me, my words finally hitting home. I laughed as they moved away from me, trying to cover themselves from my prying eyes. Honestly, I couldn't see anything; the angle in which I was laying wasn't quite right. But they didn't need to know that. Lita came over to me and kicked my hip. I choked on my apple, trying to quickly scurry to my feet, laughing all the while.

I smiled down at her. "Violence solves nothing, ya know."

She glared at me. "But it makes me feel better."

I laughed and walked over to Amy. "So, when is the main event anyway?" I took another bite of my apple, wiping the juice that dribbled down my chin.

Amy looked up at the sky. "Any moment now." She pointed to the sky, "See? The moon should be passing over the sun any second now."

It seemed to start slowly, but then the sky began to darken slightly. I heard a woman telling her daughter how rare solar eclipses were and to make a wish and it could come true. The scouts must have heard this, too, for they began to make their own wishes.

I lowered my head, staring at the ground. My happy disposition was gone. I could only think of how I didn't belong here and how I needed to go home. But back home to what? There was nothing for me there. I had a better life here, in this make believe world, then I could ever manage back in my own world. I sighed and pulled my cap down over my face until it laid flat with my nose. Just another place to hide...

"Hey, you alright, Caden?"

I looked up and saw four worried faces. What do you know? They did care. Boogers.

I smiled at Amy, for she had been the one who asked and I ruffled her hair. "Okee dokey, smokey."

Amy smiled gently at me and looked back to the sky, as did I, catching the last moments of the eclipse.

_"Hi-ho! Here comes the circus!_

_ Ah, this beautiful, bright town, filled with dreams. _

_The land of our dreams!_  
_It's been a long time coming._  
_The Dead Moon Circus is here!"_

The eclipse was over, but only the five of us stood there, looking at the sky in bewilderment.

"Dead Moon Circus," I said aloud.

Mina whipped her head around to look at me. "You heard that, too, Caden?"

I nodded, my eyebrows knitted in concern. What the hell happened in that arc? I could only remember the anime....

"Phobos! Deimos!" Raye called out. We looked up and saw Raye's crows flying over head. They dropped a newspaper and a tarot card.  
Raye picked them up and examined them.

I walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. "What's it mean," I asked.

Raye looked it over while we gathered around her. "The 'Moon' tarot card means 'anxiety.' A cursed solar eclipse?" Raye looked to her guardian avians, who were now flying off, their job done. "Is that what you're telling me?"

I began to walk away, Lita's voice calling out making me stop and turn back.

"I'm heading to the park where Bunny, Darien and Rini were going. We should check it out."

Raye caught up to me, keeping at my side. "New enemy?" she asked.

I smiled at her as the other three fell in step behind us. "You already know the answer, so why ask me?"

She gave me a once over before turning her gaze to look in front of her. "Just to confirm it, I guess. I could be wrong." She sighed. "I want to be wrong." She glanced up at me.

I gave her a sympathetic look before draping my left arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but you're not wrong." She sighed and I smiled. "What, is the big bad fire scout getting scared?"

Raye glared at me. "Scout?"

I looked at her. "Yeah. Sailor scout?"

Raye gave me a funny look. "It's Sailor _Senshi_. It isn't _scout_."

I stopped, blinking at her slowly retreating back. "Since when?"

* * *

**AN: So yeah, pulled a stupid and typed in 'Serena' instead of 'Bunny'. Hah! Wow, I need to stop reading other fanfiction while I'm writing my own. Sorry about that, but I fixed it.**


	15. Dancing, Drinks, and Lessons in Language

The five of us quickly found the happy little family. I had gone ahead and picked up Rini, throwing her up and catching her before sliding her over my head, letting her sit on my shoulders. "I thought you were going home, munchkin," I asked Rini, cocking my head to the side.

Her little arms wrapped around my head as she leaned against me. "Too many people," she replied. "I'm gonna try again tomorrow."

"Ah." I looked at Darien. He was clutching his chest. "You ok?"

He smiled. "Just fine."

I gave him a flat look. "Uh huh." I would have to let that boy know his smile didn't work on me. As I continued to look at him,  
trying to convey my thoughts, a long glass pipe dropped down into my vision.

"Lookie what Darien got me," Rini exclaimed.

I reached up and took the pipe in my hand, only to realize it was a-

"It's a kaleidoscope," Rini giggled above me. I smiled and placed one end to my eye and peered through it. I had one of these as a kid, but much less fancy. I had been in love with it and cried when it had broken. Now, though, the colors just gave me a headache. Maybe it was cause I was an adult and I saw the world differently.

"Look," Bunny said, waving a similar glass rod around. "I got one too!"

I only looked at her before gently picking Rini up and placing her on the ground.

"I think I'm gonna go," I replied.

"Where are you going," Raye asked.

I blinked at the other four scou- oh, I'm sorry, SENSHI standing there. I had somehow managed to forget I had come here with them.

"I'm hungry," I replied. "All I've had today is one small cup of noodles and an apple."

"That's not healthy," Amy replied. She had her Mercury computer out, typing something quickly into it. Possibly the fact we had heard voices singing...?

"I could go for a bite, too," replied Mina.

"Care to join me, then?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I looked at the others. "Anyone else? My treat."

* * *

In the end, it was just me and the four senshi. The happy family decided to spend their last few hours together at Darien's place.

We had chosen the Crown Arcade for dinner. And by chosen I mean I had no choice in the matter. We five sat in a booth, waiting for our food to be brought out.

"So what can you tell us about what's going on," Mina asked, sipping her shake.

I sighed, dropping my head to the table. My skull making contact with the table gave a loud THUNK. "Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"Are you okay," Amy asked. "That sounded painful."

I left my head on the table, but shook it from side to side. "Head's too solid. But..." I lifted my head up and examined the table. "Yep, table's fine." I dropped my head to the table again with the same loud thud as before. I heard Lita laugh and Raye groan. I think she may have actually rolled her eyes at me.

Our food arrived shortly after, something I was very happy for. I had eaten here before and it was one of the best burgers I had ever had.

"Eating rare meat can be bad for you," Amy replied.

I simply looked at her and crammed more of the burger into my mouth.

"That's gross," Mina replied.

I could only laugh around the mouthful of food. It took everything I had to not spew it everywhere. The intake was just about too much for even my big mouth to handle. But I managed. Barely.

"And I though Bunny had a big mouth," Raye replied, taking a bite of her own burger.

"Bah," I replied before taking a sip of my Coke. "I can eat that light weight under the table."

"I'd pay to see that," Lita replied, taking a bite of her pizza. "She can pack it away."

I smirked. "I've seen her eat. I'm not impressed."

Mina leaned over and nudged Lita. "Sounds like a challenge." I only laughed.

"So, what can you tell us about this new enemy," Amy asked.

"Honestly, not much," I replied. I took another, albeit smaller, bite of my burger. I chewed and swallowed before continuing.  
"All I can remember is a quartet, an eyeball with wings belonging to a she-male hag, a pony and a very queer fish."

They all just looked at me. It was Raye who got over the shock first. "Well, that helps us a lot."

"Not," replied Mina.

"Hey, you asked," I remarked defensively. "This wasn't one of my favorite arcs, so I didn't bother committing it to memory. How was I to know I'd actually need to?"

It was Amy who recovered first and smiled at me. "Well, thank you for you help."

"Even if it wasn't much," remarked Raye. I glared at her before throwing a french fry at her.

* * *

We finished our meal and left the arcade. The sun was just beginning to set and even with it being summer, it was promising to be a cool night. A cool wind blew in our direction and I could only smile.

I stretched and groaned, looking at the girls. "So what are you ladies up to tonight?"

"Study," came Amy's quick reply. The other girls just muttered something and I laughed.

"Well, how about we hit a club tonight," I asked. "You guys have been accepted into school. Bunny told me that." Everyone looked at Amy. I walked to Amy and hooked up my arm through her's. "Come on, Amy. Even brainiacs need to let loose once in awhile."

She looked at me with her eyebrows knitted together. After a moment, she said, "Well..."

"Excellent!" I released her arm and wrapped my arm around her shoulders instead, guiding her down the street. "I know the perfect place!"

* * *

I had taken the girls to the dance club Michiru had taken me to some weeks earlier. I was hit with sudden nostalgia when we walked in, but the alcohol was soon replacing that with pure giddiness.

We had been here over an hour and I had started drinking the second we got into the building. You may be wondering how underage teens were allowed in such a place. And the answer is: stamps. If you were underage, you were given a stamp on the back of your hand so you couldn't sneak drinks. Thinking back, I wasn't sure how I was able to get a drink the last time I was here, being in Haruka's body. But being in my own,  
I was clearly of age. Whoo!

I had bought the girls water and we sat for a while talking and just getting to know one another and cutting up. I had finally gotten them onto the dance floor. Three of the girls didn't need much coaxing, but one (and I'm sure you know who) did.

"Lighten up, Amy," I said loudly, trying to be heard over the music. "It's just dancing."

She looked so out of place but something flickered in her eyes. I could see she actually wanted to dance but either didn't know how or was too terrified of making a fool of herself. Or both.

The other three girls were already on the floor, dancing in a circle of their own. I could see them flirting with boys but the boys made no attempt to come over. They were too busy thinking dirty thoughts, I just knew.

Amy and I stood on the sidelines, watching the dance floor with its movers and shakers. She was holding her bottle, now void of water, close to her chest.  
I knew this to be a defensive move and since she had no books to hold, the empty plastic bottle would have to do. I was just finishing my sixth mixed drink of the night as we stood together.

I quickly finished my drink before reaching for her empty bottle and throwing both it and my cup away. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, much like I had with Michiru. Only, Michiru had known how to dance.

As we reached the floor, a R&B song came blasting through the speakers. Amy looked terrified and I smiled reassuingly at her. I leaned in close to her ear, "You're gonna have to relax." She looked at me then around her. "And don't worry about them. Look at me." With this, I brought my hand up to her chin and turned her face to look at me.

"Okay, first things first. Hear the beat," I asked. Amy nodded. "You'll want to move with it." I moved my hands to her hips and began to move them to the beat. Amy's face quickly went up in flames. She moved for several moments before becoming rigid again.

I smiled gently at Amy and stepped closer to her. "Trust me, Amy. I'm not going to hurt you." I placed one hand at the small of her back and my other hand stayed at her hip. "Being a girl, you have hips. Now, move 'em!" I chuckled and began to move my hips in time with the song, trying to guide Amy to do the same. But it didn't seem to work.

"Ok," I said. "Turn around."

"T-turn around," Amy squeaked.

I smiled and gently turned her around, pulling her back to me, our bodies flush to one another. I leaned close to her ear, "Now trust me and move as I move, okay?"

Amy nodded and I began to sway my hips, almost seductively. Amy was nervous at first but by the end of the song, she had begun to do the same. Anyone watching us, may have thought we were a couple by the way were dancing.

When the song ended and a new one came on, Amy had pulled away and was actually smiling. "That...That was fun."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you had fun."

Mina, Lita and Raye had found their way to us by this point, and wasted no time teasing me for teaching Amy to dance. I took the teasing in stride, finally walking up to Mina, who had been the one to instigate it, and replied seductively in her ear, "I can teach you how to... dance."

I pulled away to see her face had turned an even deeper shade of red then Amy's had. I smirked.

Another song began playing, and I grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. After the shock, Mina smirked and we began to sway to the song together, much like how Amy and I had before. But Mina was much more confident. And that, for me, was so much more fun. We even caught the eye of a boy she had been teasing earlier when I had begun dancing with Amy. I caught her wandering eye and smirked at her, raising my eyebrows it an unspoke question. She nodded mischievously.

We moved closer to one another, my hands moving to her hips, and our dancing became more sexual. I know with the way I was dressed, people here had to have thought I was a boy, myself. I moved my thigh between her's and we began to roll our hips into one another. I happened to glance over at the other senshi and I dropped my head to Mina's shoulder, laughing.

As the song ended and moved into a new tune, a boy did indeed come over and ask to dance with Mina. I gave a show of reluctance, but Mina patted my shoulder and I went off to the bar while she walked off with her new toy. I was laughing the entire time I walked to the bar and ordered my drink.

* * *

By the time we left the bar, some several hours later, I was lushed. I wasn't completely drunk, but I was still smashed. Raye had offered to take me home, since she was actually closer to my apartment then the others were.

I leaned on Raye as we walked down the street, my arm around her shoulders. I was close enough to smell burnt wood and ash; The sacred Fire at her temple.

"You've been praying a lot," I replied. It wasn't a question, but an observation.

Raye gave me a sideways glance, tightening her grip around my waist. "How did you know?"

"Burnt wood," I replied. "I can smell it in your hair. Its my favorite smell."

Raye looked forward again. "Huh. I must be so used to it that I don't even notice anymore."

I straitened up, removing my arm from around her shoulders and stretching as we continued to walk. "You've been at the temple, what, nine or ten years?"

Raye's face became sad. "Something like that."

I looked at her and mentally kicked myself. I had forgotten just what a sore subjest this was with her.

"I'm sorry, Raye."

She only shrugged and we walked the rest of the way to my apartment in silence.

I had more or less sobered up considerably by the time we reached the flower shop where my apartment was located. Raye was kind enough to help me up the stairs on the side of the building that led to the second floor; Home.

I fumbled with my keys until Raye, getting annoyed, snatched them out of my hand and unlocked the door for me. I only smiled at her.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" I asked.

Raye simply gave me a look and I growled.

"I'm not trying to get into your pants, kid," I replied. "But it is late. I'm just trying to be nice."

Raye blushed. She had honestly thought....Brat. I growled again as a dark cloud settled over my head.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

I sighed and tried to control my anger. "It's ok. But yeah..."

"Thank you but, I should probably get home," she replied. "Ojiisan can get worried if I'm out too late."

I blinked at her in my drunken stupor. "Who...?"

Raye gave me an odd look. "Grandpa."

It came out in English this time.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with, Raye?" I asked.

She gave me another look. "I did. And you're also pronouncing my name wrong."

I gave her another odd look. "Huh?"

"Its Rei." And with that, she gave me my keys. "Get some sleep. There's going to be a meeting tomorrow at the Temple."

And with that, she walked down the stairs and turned the corner of the building, gone for the night.


	16. Don't Know Why

The tiger lurched forward, it's claws out. It swiped at me and I dodged, barely. That was one thing I hated about not being in Haruka's body any longer. I wasn't nearly as fast as I used to be.

People were running and screaming in every direction because of the tiger. I was the only one insane enough to want to keep it pinned down.

I was walking down the street to Ra--Rei's Temple, when the screams caught my attention. I was barely several steps away from the flower shop where I lived when the orange beast came into view. I gently pulled the older woman who ran the shop inside before snatching the broom out of her hand and running back outside, shutting the door behind me.

The tiger was swiping at people as they frantically ran in every direction possible. As it swiped at one person too stupid to run away from the beast, I ran up to it and slammed the britle end of the broom down on the animal's face.

The tiger roared and shook its head. I slapped the person it had trapped, waking them up from their stupor and they ran off.

The tiger, having gotten over the surprise attack, turned toward me. It lunged and I barely managed to escape the attack. I brought the broom handle down on the back of it's head, pushing it down and forward as I moved behind it.

"Caden!"

I turned and saw Bunny and Rini running toward me.

No, I thought, it's Usagi and Chibiusa now. Although, I can't figure out why their names would change now--

"Caden, look out!"

The tiger swiped at me, its claw digging into my side. I was flung to the side. Usagi and Chibiusa ran to me, helping me to sit up.

"Are you alright," Usagi asked.

I nodded, looking at my side. "Yeah, it only got my jacket." I stood with help from Usagi and as we faced the tiger, it turned and ran down the street.

"What the fu-" I growled, before running down the street after it. I heard the click clack of shoes following me and knew the odangoes were right behind me.

I saw the tiger's tail around the corner and I skidded to turn as well. I saw two of the four members of the Amazon Quartet, and the tiger was with them.

They turned to face me and the one with blue hair yelled, "Gem Action!" A black, fuzzy cloud began to form around the trio. I readied myself until I saw small glowing orbs inside the black fuzzies.

They were eyes.

"Go, my lemures! Attack these fools!"

Fools?

I turned and saw Sailors Moon and Chibi Moon behind me. I hadn't heard them show up or transform. Of course, I had also been running much faster then they had and my attention wasn't on them.

I turned back just as the small black puffs came flying at us. I turned my body and shielded my face. After a few moments, I heard Chibi Moon yell--

"Helios! Please! Give us a weapon to use! TWINKLE YELL!!"

I turned to look at her before my vision was flooded with bright light. I caught a glimpse of the kaleidoscopes they had bought the day before materialize before them. But they were different. They now had handles that formed a shape of a heart, with a cresent moon and wings at the hilt. The Moon Senshi took their new weapons and pointed them at the black fuzz balls. And also, right at me.

I quickly moved out of the way as I heard them yell together, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!"

There was a loud boom as the black creatures turned to smoke and fizzled away.

"Sailor Moon! Chibi Moon!"

I turned and saw Da--Mamoru running toward us, his hand on his chest. He took another step before he collapsed. I ran to him and caught him around the was it, his head falling onto my shoulder. I gently lowered him to the ground as Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon made their way over to his fallen form. I looked around and no longer saw the ones who attacked us, or their pet.

I stepped away from the family, giving them space. Why was Mamoru collapsing? I knocked myself in the head, trying to remember. But for the life of me, I couldn't.

Gasping behind me made me turn around and then my jaw to drop. Usagi and Chibiusa had switched bodies. Sorta. They were still in their own their bodies, but they had switched sizes.

I had forgotten all about that. And I could only laugh.

* * *

I sat in the hospital, having carried Mamoru here.

Chibiusa.

Usagi.

Mamoru.

Rei.

The family had been seen by a doctor almost immediately so I was left alone in the waiting area, contemplating why, all of a sudden, everything had gone from English to Japanese. Had I spent too much time here? Was I slowly sinking into the actual Japanese version and just hadn't noticed possible sudden changes to things around me? I tried to think back and couldn't find any instance where I may have missed something. But of course, if you're not looking for it, why would you see it?

I had come to the conclusion, just days after Michiru and Haruka had left, that my powers were simply manifested from my own mind. I was an outsider and this was almost like a playground. All I had to do was use my imagination and I had it. But there seemed to be limits. For instance, I wasn't all powerful. Not that I wanted to be. Where would be the fun in that?

I sighed and leaned back on the waiting room's couch and closed my eyes. With as much fun as I was having, a nagging voice in the back of my mind reminded me just how fake this place truly was. And how sad it was that a twenty something would rather play make- believe then try to live in the real world.

I groaned and pulled the bill of my hat down over my eyes. I was getting such a migraine trying to think about it.

The clicking of shoes made me lift my hat up ever so slightly and peek one eye open. I saw the girls walk in, looking around. I lazily through my hand into the air, signaling them over. I wondered how they knew to come here, but Usagi must have called them. Or maybe they just knew.

The girls came over to me and took seats. Rei sat to my right and Makoto to my left. Minako and Ami took seats in the chairs across from us.

"So what's going on," Ami asked. She had her mini computer out, typing something.

"Mamoru collapsed. All I know," I said, shrugging.

"Why won't you tell us more," Minako asked.

I groaned, pulling my hat back down over my face and placing my hands behind my head. "I told you what I knew."

We heard a door open to the waiting room and I peeked out from under my hat. Usagi and Chibiusa had come out of the emergency wing. The girls went to go to their leader and her daughter, but stopped, shocked at their appearance. Only Ami picked up on the fact of who they were.

I walked past the group, trying to stifle my chuckling. Getting a glare from Chibiusa, I cleared my throat and simply smiled.

"So what's going on," I asked.

"Mamo-chan is being tested," Usagi said, sniffling.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, much like I had Chibiusa's the day before. "He'll be ok, kiddo." Usagi sniffled again, but nodded.

We sat a while longer out in the waiting area. Ami sat, typing data into her computer. Usagi and Chibiusa were quiet. Rei and Minako were in some sort of debate about a boy. And Makoto and I sat reading magazines. I got annoyed when I turned a page and the paper slid across my finger, causing it to bleed.

After a couple of hours, Mamoru finally came out. He looked pale and he was clutching his chest again, but seemed better. Usagi and Chibiusa immediately jumped up and ran over to him. The others followed behind them but I stayed behind, letting them have their moment. After a few moments, he caught my eye and I walked over.

"Arigatou, Caden-san," he said.

I blushed and the girls giggled at me. I growled and nodded. "No need to be formal, Mamoru-san." I chuckled when I realized I had just done the same thing I was chastising Mamoru for.

"Still," he remarked, smiling. "You helped me here and you saved Chibiusa's life."

I grumbled and shook my head, but bowed anyway.

It was decided that Usagi would go home with Mamoru to keep an eye on him. And since Chibiusa was meant to be gone by now, would go to Usagi's house and pretend to be her for Usagi's family's sake. The rest of us also went our seperate ways, the meeting forgotten.

* * *

It was well past midnight as I sat in my apartment alone. I had my guitar in my lap, lazily strumming the strings, my mind buzzing,  
keeping me from sleep.

What was I doing here? Was I meant to be learning something? I was I meant to find a meaning for my pitiful existence?

A hard knock on my door brought me out of my reverie. I sat my guitar down and walked to the door and peered through the peek hole. I saw Rei on the other side of it.

Unlocking the door and opening it, I saw she was gasping, as if she had been running.

"What's wrong," I asked. I moved aside to let her in, but she shook her head.

"Chibiusa is missing," she said. "She wouldn't happen to be here, would she?"

I shook my head. "No..."

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door, locking it as I shut it. I followed Rei down the stairs and followed her to the park Chibiusa had been going to leave from a few days earlier.

I jogged behind Rei and couldn't help but say, "Why do kids always run away to parks?"

We met up with the others and as we reached them, I saw Chibiusa standing behind Usagi.

They were in their correct body sizes again.

"Oh, good," Rei said. "You found her."

"And I see you two are back to normal," I remarked. "What happened?"

"I was attacked," Ami replied. "When Usagi and Chibiusa showed up to help, they changed back when they transformed."

"Cool," I replied. I stretched and yawned, the adrenaline subsiding and sleep finally wanting to take over. "I'm tired and I'm going home."

"Don't you think we should talk about the new enemy," Minako asked.

"That's right," Usagi said. "You're as part of this group as any of us, now."

I smiled at them but shook my head. "You guys have the meeting and give me the Cliff Notes. Besides, nothing is going to hurt me anyway. Remember?"

They all agreed, but Ami gave me an odd look. I returned it and she simply shook her head. I shrugged and walked off back home.

* * *

I woke the next day to the sound of rain hitting the window. I stretched in bed, and found my right side, the side next to the open window, wet. I grumbled and sat up, closing the window. I got up and fetched a towel and dried off the window sill.

I really need to invest in a fan, I thought to myself. Or an AC. Even better.

I grabbed a shower and dressed in my dark clothing and baseball cap. I walked to the door and grabbed one of my other hoodies, seeing as my favorite one had been ripped by the tiger the day before. Bringing the hood up over my head, I locked my door and carefully walked down the slick stairs. My stomach was protesting at the fact that I had stayed up late and thus slept late and hadn't eaten since yesterday.

I greeted the owner of the flower shop as I passed by the open door and she brightly smiled back at me. As I walked in the rain, a raven haired girl across the street caught my attention.

Rei held her school briefcase over her head as she hurriedly came around the corner, coming from the direction I had been headed in. She had no umbrella and I doubt she could have been grumpier about being wet if she were a cat.

Checking the traffic, I quickly jumped over the guard rail and into the street. As I reached the other side, I slid my hoodie off and jumped the second rail. Rei had already passed me up so I walked behind her, my hoodie over both of our heads. But I made sure it was mostly over her's.

As I leaned over her with the hoodie, I brushed up against her. She quickly turned to snap at who ever it was that had invaded her personal space. But her face softened when she realized it was me.

"What's the matter, didn't you bother to check the weather report this morning," I smirked.

Rei glared at me, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. "I was running late this morning. First day of school and I over sleep."

"Ouch," I replied. "Why?"

"Chibiusa," was her simple reply. I nodded in understanding. It had been very late last night. Or early this morning. Whatever.

As we walked to the Hikawa Shrine, huddled underneath my hoodie, I moved closer to Rei. She smiled at me and actually moved into me as well. I smiled broadly at her and she averted her eyes. I could see a light blush begin to cover her cheeks. It made me smile even more.

Before I knew it, and before I wanted, we arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. I walked Rei up the many stairs, despite her protests I didn't need to.

"A gentleman never leaves a woman until she is at her front door," I replied matter of factly.

Rei could only roll her eyes and shake her head. "You're not a gentleman."

I glared at her then firmly replied, "Shush." I smiled at her and we both chuckled.

I walked her to the opening arch ways of the temple, where we could both get in out of the rain. I shook my hoodie dry, or as dry as I could, before sliding it back on. Rei just gave me a look.

"What are you doing out in this mess," she asked.

"A bite to eat then shopping." Rei's eyebrows went up in shock. I could only chuckle. "Not for clothes. My apartment is too warm. Me and the heat don't get along," I replied. "I'm going shopping for a window air conditioner. Even in winter, I'll have it on."

Rei smirked. "Hate the heat but like the smell of burning wood."

I turned my nose up, my eyes closing in a snob like manner. "I never said I wasn't odd." I peeked my eyes open and glanced down at her and we laughed again.

"Well, arigatou for walking me home, Caden," Rei replied.

I smiled down at her and nodded. "You're welcome." Before I realized what I was doing, I bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Ja ne."

I turned and began walking away. After several steps, I heard a soft "Ja" come from Rei.

* * *

**AN: I hope I answered some of the questions many of you may have been asking about why Caden has powers. Of course, these are all speculations on her part. But definitive answers WILL be coming soon. Just stay tuned! And thanks for the reviews and feedback. Means a lot guys!**


	17. Resistance is Futile

Aside from it's rocky start, the week came to a close with nothing else unusual happening. Saturday, I found myself waking up almost at a Godly indecent hour, at least for me.

I woke up before noon. Ick.

I showered and dressed and hung around the apartment until the early afternoon. I then left the apartment, my destination Rei' shrine.  
I greeted the shop owner of the flower store. Something urged me to go inside to greet her this day, and I obliged.

I walked into the shop and my nose was bombarded by scents of the flowers. She was with a customer, so I just simply looked around the shop.  
It occurred to me, I hadn't really been in here before. I walked around and smelled the flowers that caught my eye. The customer brushing past me made me turn and smile at the owner.

"Good morning, Ichida-san," I said, bowing.

Ichida-san had to have been in her late 60's or early 70's. She was shorter then even Usagi and slightly on the plump side. But she could be a pistol and I think that's why I liked her so much. Even if she was charging me an arm and a leg for the apartment.

Ichida-san smiled brightly at me, wiping her hands on the apron she wore, for they were already covered in dirt.

"Caden-chan," she said brightly. "How are you today?"

"Good, good." I smiled. "It just occurred to me I've never really been in your shop. I thought I'd have a look around."

Ichida-san's smile never wavered. "Well, whatever you want, you let me know. After the incident the other day, I owe you more then I could ever give."

I gave her an odd look which meant I had no idea what she was on about.

She smiled kindly. "The tiger, dear."

I blinked and face palmed myself. "Duh." I smiled, "You don't owe me anything, Ichida-san. Really," I said firmly. Ichida-san simply shook her head and sighed.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for, Caden-chan?"

I thought about it and smiled. "Well, actually..."

* * *

After leaving the flower shop, I made my way to the Hikawa Temple, stopping at a Chinese resturant on my way. I grabbed lunch for both Rei and I then headed back out to the shrine. I wasn't exactly sure as to why I wanted to see Rei, let alone spend time with her. But being around her brought a calm over me that I just couldn't explain. The only other person who had made me feel that way was Michiru.

Michiru.

It occurred to me, as I climbed the mile long stairs to the shrine, that I hadn't really thought about her since she had been gone. And if I had thought about her, it was more of how they were all doing, not just Michiru. It must have meant I wasn't in love with her like I thought I had been. Any residual feelings had to have belonged to Haruka.

Don't misunderstand. I do believe I love Michiru. But after what we went through, I couldn't help but loving her. As a friend.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Rei's grandfather sweeping the grounds. I smile and greet him before asking where Rei was. He smiled and pointed to the back of the temple. He said I could show myself and I smiled and bowed before walking past him, heading toward the back of the temple.

As I approached the back of the building, a distinct shwing and thud greeted my ears. As I rounded the corner, I saw Rei in her miko clothing, practicing her archery. I smiled and leaned against the building, watching her for a moment.

She shot a few more arrows into the target several feet away from her before turning and saw me standing there watching her.

"How long have you been standing there," she asked, walking to her target and pulling out the arrows.

I smiled. "Seven damns, four shits, and I can't be certain, but I think at least one fuck."

Rei blushed slightly as she placed her arrows into the caddy she had rigged up to hold her arrows before making her way over to me.

"So what are you doing here," she asked.

I held up my right arm and with it the bag of hot food. "I was hungry so I figured I'd buy us lunch."

Rei's smile grew and she took the bag from me. "What if I had already eaten?"

I shrugged. "More for me." I laughed when she rolled her eyes and walked away from me.

Rei went inside the temple and I followed her, keeping my left hand behind my back. Rei and I walked into the her small kitchen and she began setting out plates and cutlery for us to use while we ate. She got into the fridge and pulled out two cokes and sat them down beside the plates.

She turned back to me and was about to say something when I pulled my arm out from behind my back, revealing a boquet of white Casablanca lilies. Rei stood there with the flowers before her, too stunned to move.

After several moments, I asked, "They are your favorite, aren't they?" I knew they were. Or used to be. With this universe playing so many tricks on me and things changing, I could be wrong.

My question shook Rei out of her shock and she gently took the flowers from me. "Thank you, Caden."

"You're welcome, Rei-chan," I said. I smiled and took a seat at the small counter that served as table and watched as the flustered miko placed the flowers into a vase.

As Rei moved about, I pulled the food over and began to pull out the contents. I opened the different boxes and then poured some rice onto my plate before opening another carton and pouring the chicken and broccoli mix onto my plate as well. I had taken a few bites by the time Rei finally joined me.

We ate in silence. But it was comfortable silence.

Half way through our meal, the other senshi came over. Thank God I had eaten because Usagi helped herself to our meal. I think Rei was more angry and upset about it then I was. It made me want to fall over laughing.

I took a bite of my meal before asking, "What are you girls doing over here?"

"We could ask the same of you," Minako smirked.

"I was hungry and since Rei's close by, I figured I'd drop off some food. She asked me to stay," I replied smugly. "Now your turn."

"The circus is opening today," Ami replied. "We were going to go check it out."

"Sounds fun," I replied, taking another bite.

"Would you like to come with us," Rei asked, sounding hopeful.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Then I'll go change," she said and excused herself from the room.

* * *

The senshi, Mamoru and I made our way through the crowd. There were smiling faces everywhere, young and old. I could only shake my head.

"What's wrong, Caden," Usagi asked.

"It just kills me that this place is so evil and yet so many people are having a good time." I looked around more. "Do you think this is what hell is like?"

"Wow, deep stuff," Mamoru replied. "Are you always this cheerful?"

I only shrugged. I doubt he wanted an answer anyway.

We made our way to the midway and even though I knew this was the place of our enemy, my fingers began to itch with the excitement of wanting to play the carnival games. I looked to the others, about to ask if it would be alright if I went and played a game or two while they looked around and an odd smile on Rei's face caught my eye.

"You okay, kiddo," I asked.

"It's just weird," she said. "I was expecting to feel evil karma here. But I'm not sensing anything." Rei looked up at me and smiled more. "I'm just excited. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

I smiled and draped my arm casually across her shoulders. "I'm glad you're having a goof time."

"Hey, guys," came Usagi's voice. I removed my arm and looked in her direction. "We're going to go see the show. Did you wanna come along?" Usagi was pointing at the huge, multicolored tent. I could only shake my head.

"No, no, no," I said. "I'm not a fan of crowds. You guys can go ahead. I'll keep an eye out out here."

Usagi nodded and smiled. "Okay! Come on, Rei!"

"Actually," Rei started, looking in my direction for a mere second before looking back to Usagi. "I'll stay with Caden."

"Yes, cause I need a babysitter," I remarked. Rei smiled and nudged me.

"Okay, guys," Usagi said, leading the others to the tent. "We'll see you guys later!"

I smiled down at Rei after the others had disappeared. "Let's go play some games."

Rei smiled up at me and together we made our way over to a booth with a basketball hoop. I paid the vendor and gave Rei a quick smile before throwing the ball toward the hoop. Naturally, I missed.

Grumbling, I threw my second shot, and it too missed. Rei giggled beside me as I took my third and final shot and missing it as well.

"Perhaps another game." Rei asked. "One you could actually win?"

I growled at her and turned my ball cap around backwards. I paid the vendor again for another game and began to shoot once more. After my second shot, I thought I saw Rei leave. But I put it out of my mind when I convinced myself she would have told me if she were going somewhere else.

I played for another fifteen minutes before finally giving up. I turned back to Rei and realized she had indeed left. I looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. It struck me as odd she would just walk away and not say anything.

I walked away from the game and began to look for her. I saw nothing out of the ordinary as I walked around. I began to wonder if she was mad at me for playing the game for so long.

I heard cawing as I walked along. Looking up, I saw two crows in the distance circling over a building. It seemed too odd of a coincidence that Rei went missing and now I was hearing crows. I walked toward where they were circling and saw a house of mirrors. I walked around the building and realized it had been sealed shut. There were no doors and no windows. I looked up at the crows again and they seemed almost frantic.

Then I heard it. A scream. It came from inside the building and the crows could take no more of it. They crashed into the building's roof, shattering glass inside. I was worried about Rei getting hit and so I took a few steps back and then ran toward the building. I judged the angle best I could as I sprinted toward the glass structure. I squatted down and then lept up, putting all of my energy into it. I landed on the sloping roof of the building and peered inside.

Phobos and Deimos were squawking around a tiger inside, who looked to have been circling Rei.

Something in me snapped and I lept inside. I landed beside Rei and after making sure she was alright, I charged the animal. It made me wish I had my weapons, my katanas, with me.

Thinking quickly, I removed my hoodie but it got stuck around one wrist before I could remove it completely. Nevertheless, I began to play an odd game of Matador with the striped beast. It crouched down, its ears flat and swatted at me. It's roar reverberating off the glass. It could have been a trick, but it seemed as though it's roar was louder in here.

There was a bright flash of light and I was momentarily blinded. When I could see again, I had no time to react to the tiger lunging at me.

The creature had its claws out and came at my face. I panicked and bent my head down, closing my eyes tightly. Slender fingers wrapped themselves around my neck, nails digging into my skin. I opened my eyes and saw Tiger-Eye's menacing face before me.

He snarled and lifted me off the ground with ease. My vision swam as his grip tightened.

"I remember you," he snarled. "You were the one who confronted me the other day. You hit me with a broom!"

I was holding tightly to his wrist as he held me up, my feet no longer touching the ground. "Too bad I couldn't improve your looks for you," I snapped.

Tiger-Eye became enraged and flung me through the wall. I crashed through I don't know how many panes of glass before landing outside. I lifted my head and saw the circus patrons scattering around me.

I tried to stand, pushing back the agonizing pain in my side out of my mind. I stood up right, my breathing shallow. I groaned and doubled over slightly. My entire nervous system felt like it was in shock. I had never in my life felt this kind of pain before and my body was slick from sweat of trying to cope with it.

I realized I still had one arm in my hoodie so I pulled it back on over me, trying to push out of my mind the searing pain just below my ribs.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!"

I looked up and saw the dark inside of the building light up. I straightened up as I saw Super Sailor Mars walk out of the rubble.

Ignoring the pain, I smiled at her. "Don't hog all the fun next time," I said. My heart warmed at the smile gracing her face.

"Guys!"

We both turned around toward the Big Top and saw the other senshi and Mamoru running toward us.

"Are you alright," Ami asked us.

"We're fine," Mars replied. Making sure no one was around, she powered down. "There was an enemy attack but I was able to fend them off."

"Where were you," Minako asked me.

"I walked off without telling her," Rei answered. "But she did help me out."

I gave a small smile before groaning.

"Are you okay, Caden," Rei asked. Her face held deep concern.

I smiled more and nodded. "Yeah, but I think I'm gonna head home. I'm tired."

"It's barely six," Ami said. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I smirked. "I'm a big girl. I tie my own shoes and everything. Je ne!" I turned and began walking away from the group.

As I turned the corner, I took another few steps before leaning against the wall in pain. I slid my right hand underneath my hoodie and felt,  
along the left side of my rib cage, that my shirt was soaked. Slowly, I removed my hand.

My palm was covered in blood.

* * *

**AN: Ruh roh, Raggie!**


	18. Wind and Ocean

I barely managed to make it home before collapsing. I laid in the middle of my apartment for I don't know how long, cradling my left side, as if it would stop the bleeding.

How did this happen? Less then a week earlier I had tangled with the monster and nothing had happened. Hell, I stared down Mistress 9 and didn't get even a scratch!

So why was my body going AWOL now?

Finally, I stood and on shaky legs, made my way to the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, I could see my face was pale. I took off my hat and placed it on the back of the toilet. I pulled off my hoodie and dropped it on the floor, followed by my dark tee shirt.

Lifting my left arm, I winced as the skin pulled, reopening parts of the ragged wounds on my side. Groaning, I lowered my arm once again.

I turned and grabbed hold of the towel hanging up behind me on the wall. Turning on the facet, I let warm water pool into the sink. When the sink had filled enough, I shut the facet off and soaked one corner of the towel. With much protest, I raised my left arm again and turned so I could see myself better in the mirror. Gently, I began to wipe away the dried blood around my wounds.

The pain was incredible. It took everything I had not to pass out as I kept holding my breath while cleaning my skin.

Once my skin was as clean as I could manage, I took a better look at my side. Four large gashes ran along just below my rib cage. They were still bleeding, but not as bad I thought they would be. Or should be, for that matter. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned with that fact or not.

I drained the water in the sink and took out a smaller towel. Taking the fresh towel, I folded it over itself then putting it on the sink. I sat down on the toilet and picked up my ragged hoodie and ripped it into several strips. I then took the fresh towel and, where I had folded it, looped it over one strip of cloth. I then took the strip and tied it around myself, the towel loosely hanging against my side. Taking another strip, I tied the towel to me. I had no first aid kit in the apartment, so this would have to do for now.

Shutting off the bathroom light, I slowly made my way into the living/bedroom. I happened to look outside and realized I must have passed out on the floor. It was light when I got home and now, it was dark. I didn't spend that much time in the bathroom, did I?

Sighing, I turned my AC up on high and crawled into bed, being sure not to hit my left side as I laid down in the dark.

I can't be sure, but I thought I heard someone banging on my door at some point. I simply rolled back over and continued to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes as the sun began to rise. By the way I ached, I must have been asleep for several days. I looked down at my side and realized I hadn't changed my 'bandage' since the night I got home. Slowly, I sat up, my breathing becoming ragged once again. I arched my back and heard several loud pops which helped my aching back.

Holding my left arm close to my body, I stood, slowly, being careful not to cause anything to rip back open. I shivered as I left the warmth of my bed, remembering I was more or less topless. Shivering, I made my way to the bathroom and flipped on the light, the stark brightness of the bulb momentarily blinding me.

Once my dreary eyes adjusted to the stark light, I carefully raised my left arm and looked into the mirror. The towel was stuck to my skin,  
and I groaned at the thought of having to pull it off. I could see the brownish stains had seeped through just at the middle but barely. Oddly,  
it didn't concern me as much as it should have since I had several gaping wounds in my side.

I untied the strips of my poor hoodie with my left hand, holding the towel in place with my right. Once the shreded pieces of fabric fell to the floor, I tentatively began to remove my makeshift bandage. The dried blood had made the towel fuse to my skin and I cringed as I pulled it off,  
fearing it would reopen whatever had managed to somewhat scab over. But I removed the towel and...

Nothing.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes before looking from the mirror to my ribs. The gaping wounds were gone. All that was there were pink tinted scars. Not thinking and I raised my right hand up and ran them over my ribs and hissed in pain. They may have been gone, but the pain of the injury still remained, as if they were still there.

Tentatively, I pushed on the pink skin and found it seemed to give way, as if it were a thin membrane. Maybe it was.

Sighing, I lowered my aching left arm. My body was changing. I stared at myself in the mirror and realized I didn't even recognize myself anymore.

But was that really a bad thing? I had, more or less, everything I wanted here. I was on my own. I had friends I would die for and who would die for me. Just the fact I had friends was great, all in itself. And then I had Rei...

Rei.

I smiled and pushed my self pity out of my mind and turned the shower on.

* * *

Groaning, I pulled my cap down over my eyes, shielding them from the sun. I stood in the park, looking out over the lake and toward where the circus had set up. I was standing on a giant hill in the middle of the park that was used for sledding in winter. During the summer, it was just a trek for joggers and fitness types.

I was not one of them and used the stairs on the 'back' of the hill. This side had a railing and a steep thirty something drop. But this was the vantage point I needed to try and keep an eye on things.

I had another hoodie on, bigger then the others I had. Underneath it, I had a katana. Luckily, my hair was now long enough to more or less hide the hilt of the bladed weapon. After what had happened the other day at the circus, I wasn't leaving the house without a weapon should I be in another fight.

"Caden?"

I turned and saw a mousy blunette. I smiled at Ami before turning my gaze back to the circus across the lake. "Hey, kiddo."

I heard the shuffle of her feet and then Ami was at my side.

"Are you... okay," she asked. It sounded if she wanted to ask something else.

I nodded, never taking my gaze off the big top. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure," she asked again. "Because you seemed like you were in a lot of pain when you left the other day."

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "Just tired and a little sore." No need to worry them.

"Caden." Her voice was stern, but worried.

"Ami." My voice came out deep and I pursed my lips, acting serious even though I was trying to be funny.

Ami sighed and gently touched my shoulder. I instantly felt cool.

"I went to follow you when you left," she finally said. "And I saw your bloody hand print on the wall where you had pushed yourself away from it."

I groaned and closed my eyes, my head sagging slightly. I brought my hand up and rubbed my eyes. "If you knew, why didn't you just say so?"

"I'm sure you had your reasons, Caden," Ami replied. "But I had a feeling to begin with, before I saw the blood."

I looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember back when Mamoru-san was in the hospital?" I nodded. "Remember the paper cut?"

I blinked at her and looked at my finger that received the stinging blow from that cursed paper. I hadn't even thought about it, but she was right. I should have known, then and there, I was changing.

"It seemed odd," Ami said, cutting through my own thoughts, "That someone could stand the blows you did from supernatural enemies without so much as a scratch. Yet, you bleed from a simple paper cut?"

I sighed. "I hadn't even thought about it." And it was true. I hadn't. "Thank God we have you Ami."

Ami smiled, almost sadly. "What about your injuries from the other day?"

I smiled at her. "Do you want to see?"

Ami looked at me for a moment before nodding. I turned, putting my back to the railing and lifted up the left side of my shirt and hoodie to reveal the pink skin underneath.

"They were gaping wounds," I said. "I woke up today and they were completely healed." Then I remembered the pain. "Sort of."

Ami reached out and touched my side. I hissed and jerked away, dropping my shirt and clutching at the railing.

"Oh, my God, Caden," Ami cried. "I'm so sorry!"

I straightened up and put on my best calming smile. "Still hurts like it hadn't healed though."

"So that's what you meant," she asked. I nodded.

"Rei came looking for you yesterday," Ami said. "She was worried."

I blinked and looked down at the ground. "I thought I heard knocking but I was so out of it, I couldn't be sure." I looked to Ami. "How is she?"

Ami shrugged. "Worried sick about you."

I nodded. "I'll have to go see her later. I was just waiting for school to be over with."

"Well," Ami said, "School's over with."

"And the lessons are just about to start!"

I looked up from the ground and Ami spun around. Pinning us down was Hawk-Eye. In his hands held taught was a whip. A cat of nine tails, actually. And each end held a sinister blade, much larger then should have been laid into the leather straps.

Even though she was a soldier, I instinctively stepped in front of Ami, my right hand going behind my head to grasp the handle of my katana.

"You've been staring at my home all day," Hawk-Eye smirked. "You are not one of their group." He indicated toward Ami. "So why interfere?"

"Why do you care," I snapped, my grip tightening on the hilt. I felt Ami's hands on my left arm.

"Caden-chan..."

I turned to look at Ami. It was all Hawk-Eye needed.

Hawk-Eye lashed out with the whip. I covered Ami with my body and my back seared with pain as the blades dug into my back.

I collapsed, falling to my knees, but still shielding Ami.

"Caden-chan!"

I heard the whip snap and I turned, Hawk-Eye smirking down at me. I stood and turned, ignoring the pain in my back and drew the katana from its hiding place at my back. I stared Hawk-Eye down, my weapon gleaming in the sun.

"What do you plan on doing with that stick," he asked. It occured to me he seemed more maniacal then he normally was. But I pushed that thought out of my head. Thinking and fighting at the same time wasn't one of my strong points.

"I plan on having chicken for dinner," I said. "Or, in this case, hawk." I turned to Ami, but kept my eyes on the opponent in front of me. "Ami, get out of here."

"Iie," she replied, standing. She took out her henishen pen, spoke her incantation and transformed. "I'm the soldier here, not you."

I smirked. "True. But no offense, fighting isn't your strong point." She looked slightly hurt. "What I mean is, you're the brains, not the brawn."

She nodded and smiled slightly. I think I still hurt her feelings slightly, but it wasn't intentional. I just didn't want her getting hurt.

I turned back to Hawk-Eye. I wanted nothing more then to charge him and wipe that smug little grin off his damn face. But I hesitated.

And he sensed that.

He smirked more and snapped the whip in his hand. Beside him, a dark figure appeared. She looked like a life sized doll. A life sized doll from hell. And I bet the scary clown make-up and canon like barrels on her arms where her hands should be probably had something to do with it. Possibly, maybe.

The scary clown lady stepped up and smirked, pointing one barrel at us.

My instincts took over, pushing the fear from me. I ran forward, bringing the katana down, pointing it at the ground to bring back up and slash at the enemy. I slashed at her arm pointed at us, but it had been a trick. My blade became stuck in her arm and wouldn't come loose. In an instant, she brought up the other hand, pointing it at my face.

"Oh, sh--"

"CADEN!"

Mercury had come from some where and pulled me away from the blast.

We skidded backwards with the rubble of the attack. We landed close to the edge and in the wake of the blast, a section the guard rail had been obliterated.

Mercury stood before I did. Her foot caught hold of a loose piece of stone and she fell straight down.

My reflexes were too quick, even for me. Still on the ground, I rolled, placing myself over the edge of the cliff and caught Mercury by her wrist with both hands.

I grunted. She was heavier then she looked.

Mercury brought her other hand up and clasped at my wrist. I heard cackling behind me and saw Mercury's eyes widen as Hawk-Eye stepped behind me, nudging me with his foot. He was playing with us.

Mercury tried to climb back up, but Hawk-Eye snapped his whip at her, cutting her across the arm. Her one hand that had been clutching at me faltered and she slipped slightly. But I held on with everything I had.

"I see," he said and I heard him walk away.

I looked to Mercury and asked, "Where did he go?"

She shook her head, worry etched in her features.

I nodded. We needed to think fast. "Can you climb up?"

"I-I think so."

"I need you to try, Ami-chan." I dropped the formality of her being a senshi and began to contort my body to help her up. What seemed like a lifetime later, she was half way over the edge. I turned slightly, wrapping my left arm under her butt (wasn't copping a feel, I swear!), and my right held onto her wrist, almost like an anchor. I groaned, my left side was being dug into by the jagged rock beneath me.

I heard a sinister giggle and I turned. Hawk-Eye and his little puppet showed themselves once again. The puppet came close and aimed it's cannon at us, my katana still lodged into it.  
Smirking, it brought its other hand up and the barrel on it vanished. It reached for the hilt of my katana and pulled it free. Smirking, it turned it body and then threw my blade over my head and behind me. I heard it land and possibly shatter on the rock below.

It brought it's hand back to the barrel pointed at us. It made a motion and I heard a clicking noise and something begin to buzz. It had cocked it's weapon for a bigger boom.

"Ami-chan," I said, "You need to go get help. Who's closer?"

Mercury blinked, her mind racing. "Uh...Mako-chan, but--"

"Go get her!" And with that, I let go of her wrist and reached behind her, grabbed hold of her bow and flung her past the fight. I saw her run just before the bright light flashed.

I went flying in the air and landed in a heap below the cliff. I pushed myself up, my arms shaking with the stress of it. I hurt so bad. I began to choke and I coughed, spitting blood everywhere. I heard a thud behind me and I turned, the evil clown doll youma standing there.

I coughed again and more blood flew out of my mouth. My vision swam but I pushed past it. I was scared but oh so pissed off at this point. Beside me, I saw my katana. It hadn't broken, but from so high up, it sounded like it had. I reached over and took the handle of it in my hand before pushing myself up right.

I stood as best I could, slightly slouched over, my katana in both hands. I was weak and I knew I was going to lose this battle. But I stared defiantly at the beast before me. Hawk-Eye stepped out of a portal behind it, smirking then cracking his whip on the ground.

"She is one of the ones who killed our beloved Tiger-Eye," he told the monster. "Play time is over. Kill her."

The youma charged and I brought my sword up in a feeble attempt to protect myself. As the monster charged me, it also charged its weapon and shot a round off. It hit me in the chest, causing me to fly backwards and crash into a park bench.

I screamed in pain and looked down. Landing into the bench had caused the wood to shatter and one piece had pierced my side. Crying, I broke the piece of wood in half, pulling out one piece then simply pulling myself up and thus pulling out the second. I tried to stand but fell to my knees.

The world was getting dark. All I could see were blurry shapes of colors. I heard running from all directions but ignored it. Stupid people should have left the park a long time ago instead of sticking around to watch.

I heard the youma approach me then a cold steel barrel against my head. I kept my head down and eyes closed as I heard the buzzing of the energy collecting inside the cannon. My whole life, pitiful as it was, flashed before my eyes. But one image stuck behind my eyelids. It was of Rei when I had gave her the flowers. Her shocked face but something in her eyes had given her away. Something I hadn't noticed before. She seemed...happy.

My eyes snapped open. I clutched at the Katana in my hand and brought it down into the youma's foot. It screamed in pain.

I felt a fiery hot wind brush past my face and looked up when the youma screamed out again. I looked to my left and saw Sailor Mars running toward me. Ami must have called the others, and she was simply the first to arrive.

I stood, the youma now dead and gone. My footing was wobbly but I managed to stand. Just as Mars reached me, I heard the crack of a whip and Rei call out in pain.

I growled and turned toward the noise of the whip, but I was far too weak to move. I fell backwards, the world around me turning black.

I expected to feel the pain of landing on the hard ground and possibly a rock or two but I landed into something soft instead. Two arms caught me around the middle and gently lowered me to the ground. This person was warm. I took a deep breath, in taking their scent. They smelled like...

The Ocean.

"Hold on, Caden," came a sweet, soft voice. "Hold on!"

"World SHAKING!" was the last thing I heard before giving into the welcoming arms of darkness.


	19. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

_"....In a coma for several weeks..."_

"You can't turn on an air conditioner. With her wounds, she'd go into shock!"

_"...Vital signs showing no improvement..."_

"It would make her more comfortable!"

_"...Consider cutting life support..."_

"But it could kill her!"

_"...Final arrangements..."_

I tried listening to these voices. It sounded as if they were being played on an old vinyl record in a distant tunnel. But the harder I listened, the more distant the conversation became.

Who was in a coma? Who was going to die of shock?

I tried to listen again, but the voices were slowly being drowned out by other voices. But two loud voices were arguing;  
one to my left and one to my right. The others that I heard were much more quiet.

It slowly occurred to me I had been unconscious. As this thought became more coherent, I mentally did a body check of myself and quickly wished I hadn't.

Everything hurt. And that was putting it mildly. I can't even begin to describe the sort of pain I felt. The only thing I could possibly imagine being worse was a soul in Hell.

The fighting continued.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I groaned. "Shut the hell up!"

Silence. And then--

"Caden?"

I slowly opened my eyes. The bright light made me groan and close them again. I reached up to pull my cap down and realized I wasn't wearing it.

"Where's my hat," I asked, laying my hand over my eyes. I felt a light weight on my chest and I reached up with my left hand then cried out in pain. The pain was intense enough to send me back into oblivion.

* * *

As I began to wake up, a thought ran through my mind.

I pass out a lot.

The second: where was I?

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the room was cast in a low light. It was coming from somewhere behind my head and since I was laying down, I couldn't see what it was. But the light was enough for me to see I was at the Hikawa Shrine. So I could only guess the person behind me was--

"Caden?"

I blinked. It couldn't be...

"Michi-chan?" I tried to crane my neck and gasped in pain.

I heard a scuffle and sure enough, the aqua haired beauty was beside me. I could only stare.

She smiled kindly down at me. "Don't look surprised."

"How can I not?" I swallowed and sighed, my eyes drifting close. "What are you doing here?"

"You should sleep," came her soft voice. I felt her fingers run through my hair and realized just how much I had missed that.

"Don't wanna," I said, protesting like a child. I slowly opened my eyes. "Where's Rei-chan?"

I saw her eyebrows raise slightly. "'Rei-chan'?"

I smirked. "Jealous much?"

I heard her snort and I could only chuckle. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Good question," I said. "But answer mine first."

"She's praying," came another voice.

Smiling, I closed my eyes again. "You too, Haruka?"

I heard a clinking sound and water slosh, then a wetness on my forehead. The coldness was a shock, but a welcomed sensation.

"How ya doing, kiddo," came Haruka's smooth voice.

I smiled. "How do I look?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" I chuckled. Even with my eyes closed, I could hear it in her voice that Haruka was smirking.

I tried to move and groaned. The pain was enough to make me want to vomit.

"How long have I been here?"

"Since this afternoon," Michiru said.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Late," said Haruka. "Past midnight, I think. Aside from Rei, we're the only ones here."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked again.

There was silence.

Groaning, I said, "I am not one of the Inner senshi so stop being all mysterious." I opened my eyes. Michiru was worried and Haruka was smiling. "Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?"

"Home," replied Haruka. "I had a bad feeling a few days ago and I just couldn't stop thinking something was wrong."

"And we had no idea how to reach you so..." Michiru's voice trailed off.

"How did you know where to find me," I asked.

"We were driving around, and saw Ami running from the park," Haruka replied.

I nodded and I closed my eyes. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You almost died."

"Haruka!"

"She should know, Michi," Haruka said. "Just before you sat up and yelled at Rei and Michiru to be quiet, your heart rate began dropping."

"Why wasn't I taken to the hospital?"

"Ami thought it best that you weren't," Michiru said. "She said you were healing at our rate and that would be suspicious."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Is it true then," Haruka asked. "Are you healing fast?"

I nodded again. "I had a gaping wound on my left side and within a couple of days I was healed. But, of course, I didn't watch it. I was passed out for two days." And as if on cue, I yawned.

"You should rest," Haruka said. "If you sleeping for several days on end helps, then we won't worry should you not wake up."

I heard shuffling and opened my eyes. Haruka had stood and smiled when she saw I was looking at her. "You look funny without your hat," she joked. I laughed as she left the room.

After a few moments, I looked to Michiru. "You okay?"

She smiled down at me. "Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Bah," I replied. "You sticking around for a few days?"

Michiru nodded. "Just a couple. We need to get home as soon as we can. We have a daughter now."

I shook my head. "Babies having babies." I looked up at her and smiled. I yawned again and my eyes drooped for a final time.

Michiru bent down and brushed my hair back from my face.

Before falling asleep, I felt Michiru place a soft kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile before passing out.

* * *

I did exactly as I said I would. I slept for several days before I was able to wake up and stay awake.

I felt a breeze right next to my face and smiled at the small fan sitting there. I smiled even more when I realized it was most likely Rei who brought it to me.

Groaning, I sat up on the futon. I was stiff and sore and sleeping on the ground didn't help. I ran a hand through my greasy hair and wished I knew where the bathroom was. I really wanted a shower. Catching sight of a full length mirror in the corner,  
I stood, wincing and trying to keep my voice down. Everything hurt.

I limped over and took the sight of myself in. I was wearing a tank top and shorts and it seemed just about every ince of me on my left side was covered in bandages. That's when I realized my left arm was in a splint. Being right handed, I had used my right arm to stand. Even if I was left handed, my left side was in far too much pain to even attempt putting weight on.

I looked up at my face and noticed it was also bruised. But compared to the rest of me, it seemed relatively untouched.

Sighing, I limped to the door and slid it open and came face to face with the temple priestess herself.

"Caden," she said, sounding surprised. "You're finally up. I was coming to check on you."

I was suddenly feeling self conscious. My right hand went up to brush through my shaggy hair.

"You should get back into bed," Rei said, gently wrapping her arms around me to both hold me up and guide me back into the room.

"Rei-chan, please," I whispered. "I need to use the bathroom. And I desperately need a shower."

Rei gave me a look but finally nodded. "Alright." She guided me down a series of corridors until we reached the bathroom.

I sat on a bench and watched as she left the bathroom only to return a few moments later with towels and clothes. My clothes.

"What, did you break into my apartment?"

"Iie," she said. "Haruka did."

"Oh, well, okay then." I sounded exasperated, but I was smiling. Rei just rolled her eyes.

"She also brought your laptop and messenger bag full of stuff." Rei smiled at me. "She said you were pretty attached to it while you were living with her and Michiru.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why were you so attached to it," Rei asked.

"Lots and lots of porn." I nodded wisely and Rei went to smack me but stopped herself.

"You're so lucky you're hurt," she snapped playfully.

I smiled. "Yeah, well, I need to pee so get out."

Rei smiled and left me alone in the bathroom. I did my business and as I washed my hands, I heard a soft tapping on the sliding door. I opened it and Rei walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you," I asked.

Rei smiled at me, but her tone was serious, "You need help removing the bandages."

I stared at her wide eyed. "Uh...so.... What?"

Rei groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to help you take your bandages off."

I started to fidget. "Um... can you do that with my shirt on?"

Rei gave me a flat look. "Doubtful."

I simply stared at Rei. The thought of stripping naked in front of her, even for something as innocent as her helping me to change bandages, made, not just my face, but my entire body turn red.

"Caden," Rei asked suddenly, "Are you okay? Your face is red. Are you running a fever?" She brought her hand up and placed it on my forehead and all I could was stare into space.

"I'm fine," I finally squeaked out.

"Then why," Rei asked, "Is your nose bleeding?"

* * *

In the end, I couldn't handle it. I kicked Rei out the second her hands tugged at my shirt and I felt her fingertips across parts of my stomach that were not bandaged up. It had taken a while, but I was finally able to remove the paper tape holding the gauze to my skin.

I don't know how bad the wounds were before, but I saw that some had healed over much like the previous ones had; pink and thin membrane-like. Looking at those first injuries, it looked as if they had split back open. At least in part.

The place where the stick had gouged me still seemed dangerously close to being fatal. It was healing but it just looked nasty and felt even worse. The rest were scratches compared to this monstrosity.

I showered relatively quickly considering my bashed up body. But, as I had stepped out of the shower, I noticed some of my injuries were begining to bleed badly once again. Sighing, I put my underwear and jeans on as quickly as possible and held the blood soaked towel to both my wounds and chest. I peeked outside and came face to face with Haruka.

"Need help," she asked.

I sighed and nodded.

I had no attraction to Haruka, so her helping me while I was naked from the waist up didn't bother me much. Thinking back on it, I had seen her naked on more then one occasion so, really, this was just pay back. Besides, we were so much alike, it was as if I had cloned myself to help myself.

Make sense?

Yeah, didn't think so.

After taping the gauze to my skin, Haruka helped me with the shirt, a tank top.

"Is this all you own," Haruka asked and she gently pulled the shirt over my head and my left arm through the opening. "Seriously, I couldn't find anything else."

I chuckled, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from all the movement. "I own hoodies, too." Then I sighed. "Which I seem to be going through quite a bit lately."

"Yeah," Haruka agreed. "But there was one left on the coat rack, so I grabbed it. It's in your room."

I gave her an odd look. "My room?"

"Uh huh," Haruka said, re-splinting my left arm. "The room you were sleeping in?"

"Oh yeah."

"All done," Haruka said.

I looked down at my arm. "I need a sling."

Haruka nodded. "Would probably be better now that you're awake. I'll go ask Ami if she has one."

We walked out of the bathroom and Haruka carried my dirty clothes for me. She helped me find my room and helped me to walk when I needed the extra balance.

I slid open the door and there was Ami along with Rei and Michiru.

Michiru smirked at me.

"Nani," I asked. It was odd to me, that I was speaking Japanese almost all the time. But I giggled (yes, giggled) at my accent. But the others didn't seem to notice.

Michiru's smile only grew. "Oh, nothing."

"Uh huh." I gave her a flat look.

"How are you feeling, Caden," came Ami's soft voice.

"Like I had my ass handed to me," I said. But I smiled so Ami would know I wasn't angry at her for asking. "How about you, kiddo?"

"Worried about you," she answered.

"Never better," I said, sitting down before my legs gave out. "Do you have a sling?"

"That was random," Rei said.

"Not really," I said. "Now that I'll be up and moving around, I want to keep my left arm as still as possible. This splint won't do that."

"The splint won't let your arm move," Michiru said. "That's what it's for."

I gave her a look. "True, it won't let me bend my arm, but..." I trailed off and rotated my shoulder, causing my arm to swing this way and that.  
The pain was immense and I wished I hadn't been such a smart ass, but it got my point across.

"Here," Ami said, providing a sling from a first aid kit at her feet then standing and walking over to me. She removed the splint and placed the sling around my shoulder. With her help I slid my arm in the cradle of the sling and she adjusted it so it was comfortable.

"How's that," she asked, taking a step back to examine her work.

My arm was now held close to my chest, just below my breast. I nodded. "It's good. Thank you." I sighed.

"What's wrong, Caden," Michiru asked.

I looked over at her, sniffling dramatically and leaned on her shoulder. "I's hungwy." Michiru rolled her eyes and I heard Haruka laugh.

I sniffled again, nuzzling her shoulder. "Feed me, Seymour."

"Oh wow," Ami said, stifling her giggling.

"Get offa me," Michiru said, jerking her shoulder out from under my head. I laughed and pulled away.

Looking to Rei, I smiled. "I am hungry though. Got anything or should I just order out?"

"You still getting money," Haruka asked.

I nodded. "And to be safe, I opened up a bank account, too." Laughing, I added, "They probably think I'm a hooker or drug dealer or something cause it's never in check form. Always cash."

"Caden the pimp," Haruka said. I couldn't help but laughing.

"Don't make me slap a ho," I said. We all laughed. Even Ami, who seemed guilty about it.

* * *

Ami needed to leave so she didn't stick around for food. But Haruka, Michiru, Rei and I piled into Haruka's yellow Convertible and drove to Crown. The hostess was a bit shocked, when we walked in, and saw Michiru and Haruka looking as glamorous as ever, Rei-chan dressed in her miko garb and then to see me, looking like I had just walked out of the hospital. Thinking about it, we must have all looked pretty strange being together.

We were shown to a booth, and I slid into one side, my left arm next to the wall. I usually preferred the outside seat, but with my arm as bad as it was, I didn't want to take a risk of bumping it or having someone bump into it.

Michiru moved in to sit beside me, Rei-chan sat in front of me and Haruka moved to sit before Michiru. After we were seated, we looked over our menus. Once we had ordered and the waitress left, the four of us relaxed and began talking.

I draped my right arm over the back of the booth, my fingertips playing with Michiru's hair. I heard her giggle and felt her shiver and I smiled.

"That tickles," she said, shrugging her shoulders and batting my hand away.

"Would you stop flirting with my girlfriend, please," came Haruka's voice.

"Jealous," I asked, smirking. Haruka glared at me but her eyes were twinkling. She knew deep down I was no match for her. But, hey, who doesn't love a friendly pissing contest?

"Of you?" Haruka snorted. "Hardly."

I smirked more and moved my arm down around Michiru's shoulders, pulling her close. She only rolled her eyes, but leaned into me regardless. I think she enjoyed making Haruka jealous.

I looked over at Rei who had an odd look on her face. I nudged her leg and she looked up at me and I smiled at her, winking.

I looked back to Haruka and smiled, caressing Michiru's face. Michiru simply smirked at Haruka.

"Come on, admit it," I said to Haruka, "She and I make more sense then the two of you ever did."

I smiled as Haruka bit her tongue. The waitress had brought our drinks and Haruka was keeping her retort to herself.

When the waitress left, I let go of Michiru and nudged her. "Let me up."

"Where are you going," Rei asked.

"Secret." I smiled at her and walked away.

I walked over to the jukebox and browsed through the selections. I smiled when I found one that I liked. Fishing out a few coins, I dropped them into the coin slot and selected it. The song that was currently playing was just beginning to finish when I reached the table. Michiru stood for me to retake my seat, but I just stood there, smiling.

"Some secret," Haruka said. "We do know what a jukebox is."

I smirked as the current song ended and my choice began to play. I slammed my hand down onto the table, startling several patrons near our table.

Looking at Michiru, I started singing as loud as I could without being too horribly out of tune--

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don t like your girlfriend!"

"Oh my god," came Michiru's reply. She lowered her face into her hands, embarrassed for me since I didn't have the sense to be so myself.

I smirked and laid on the table, my legs bent over the side and looked up at Michiru and in the most over the top 'sexy' voice, began to sing again.

"You're so fine/I want you mine/You re so delicious!"

I heard several people around me laugh which made me start laughing, too, and in turn made me miss some lines. But I jumped up and began bouncing around, despite the pain I was feeling. People were laughing and having a good time and that in turn made me feel good.

"Don t pretend/ I think you know/ I'm damn precious/And Hell Yeah/I m the motherfucking princess!"

"Oh God, help us please," Haruka said, shaking her head. She was trying not to laugh, but sadly, I could hear it in her voice.

I walked over to Haruka and bumped her with my right hip, trying to be feminine, overly so.

"She's like, so whatever!" I looked at Michiru. "You could do so much better!"

Haruka pushed me away from her and I laughed, continuing to sing to Michiru. "I think we should get together now/And that s what everyone's talking about!"

"Mhmm..." I looked at Rei and she gave me a look. I winked at her and continued to sing.

As the second chorus came on, I grabbed Michiru and pulled her up to dance with me. She blushed but did so. I twirled her and gently brought her body up to mine, much like the night at the dance club. But since there were kids here, I tried keeping it P-G.

"So come over here/Tell me what I want to hear," I said. And if on cue, Haruka got up and came over. She moved to cut in, but I hip bumped her and said, "Better yet make your girlfriend disappear!"

Haruka grumbled and I couldn't take it anymore. I starting laughing so hard I began to choke. Michiru shook her head and guided me back to the booth and I took my seat, sipping on my coke.

Our food arrived soon after and we ate, still chuckling over my stupid antics.

"You're insane," Haruka said.

"Thanks, eagle eye*," I said. I took a bite of my burger and turned to Michiru. "When are you guys leaving, anyway?"

"We were thinking of leaving tonight," she said. "Now that we know you'll be alright."

I nodded and took another bite. "Probably for the best. You guys have been away for a while." I smirked. "I bet Setsuna is going crazy being alone with little Hotaru." Haruka and Michiru could only smirk, which meant I was most likely right.

* * *

I said goodbye to Haruka and Michiru once we got back to the Shrine. I shook Haruka's hand and Michiru gently hugged me and kissed me. I stood on the street and watched until their car was gone. I turned and looked up at the stairs and sighed. My body was beginning to ache and looking at those stairs just made it worse.

Rei had already left to go back to the temple, giving me a few moments alone to say goodbye to Haruka and Michiru. Or, at least, that's what she said. But I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the top of the stairs. The sun was setting and the temple grounds were casting shadows that instantly relaxed me. I don't know what it was about this place, but it was soothing.

I walked around to the back of the temple and saw Rei practicing her archery once again. Smiling, I walked to the steps that led into the back of the shrine and sat to watch her.

After several shots, the sun was setting low enough Rei couldn't see her target anymore. She began to gather her arrows and her bow and walked up the stairs past me. I turned to watch her and called out to her before she got too far into the temple.

"Are you mad at me," I asked.

I heard her sigh as she placed her arrows and bow inside a small closet and then she came back out, leaning against the railing and looking out over the yard. I watched her from my seat on the stairs. She looked like she was fighting an internal struggle of some kind.

"Rei-chan?"

She sighed again.

I stood and walked over to her, leaning my right hip against the rail and looked down at her. I was close enough that I could smell the burning wood and ash scent and I smiled to myself.

"Are you.." She began but shook her head. "Do you love..Michiru?"

I blinked. This wasn't what I figured had been bothering her. But thinking back over the day's events, I could see how she would think that.

She looked up at me when I didn't answer her. "Is that a yes?"

I looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, I do love her."

Rei nodded and turned to go inside.

I reached around her with my right hand and grabbed her by her right arm and pulled her back to me. Our bodies were pressed together and I could feel her heartbeat.

"Let me go, Caden," she said quietly. But she didn't fight me. I knew her well enough to know that if she wanted me to let her go, she could make me do it.

"Yes, I love her," I said. I dropped my head so my lips were next to her ear. "But I'm in love with you."

I could feel Rei stop breathing. She slowly turned her face toward mine and I didn't hesitate when I caught her lips with my own.

* * *

**AN: *This is actually a reference to Futurama. Yes, I'm a 'Rama nerd. Shaddap! Also, the song that was used is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.  
**

**This story will be wrapping up soon. I do have plans for a sequel. Would you guys be interested in that??**


	20. The Truth Revisited

Rei tugged at my shirt, pulling me into her room. After our kiss outside, she had led me here and our lips met once again. But nothing of this kiss had been as soft and innocent as the one shared outside. This one was fierce and it felt like we were trying to drink the other up by our mouths.

As we stumbled into her room, Rei slid the door shut roughly. I heard it clack and turned to see it had actually bounced back open.  
I went to close it, but Rei's lips on my jaw made me change my mind.

I turned back to the priestess and wrapped my right arm tightly around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her once again. She moaned into my mouth and I growled in response. I never knew one person could ever make me feel this good, just with a kiss.

Her fingers were in my hair, pulling at it. I growled again and pulled her closer, then pulled away, hissing at the pain in my left arm. I released Rei and clutched at my arm instead, doubled over slightly, trying my best to keep from cussing.

"Oh, God, Caden, I'm so sorry," came Rei's startled voice. "I wasn't thinking.."

I straightened up and smiled at her, despite the pain. "It's ok, I wasn't thinking either."

I hadn't realized it, but I had taken a few steps away from her. Smiling more I closed the gap between us and wrapped my right arm around her shoulders, my head resting against her's. Rei's arms came up around me, snaking one arm under my right arm, the other coming to rest, gently, at my left shoulder. Her fingertips played with hair sticking out from underneath my hat. I shivered and moaned softly.

Rei shifted and brought her other hand up and gently unfastened the sling around my shoulder. She threw it into a corner and I gently let my left arm fall to my side, before bending it at the elbow, trying to get the stiffness out of it.

"What's wrong with my arm, anyway," I asked, gently stretching it out. It was still very tender. "It's just really bruised up."

Rei walked over to a small table next to her bed and turned on a light. "Ami said it was broken just below the elbow."

I blinked at her as she stood next her bed. "Huh." I laughed. "Figures, my first broken anything and I get it here." I closed the gap between me and Rei, and busied myself with brushing her raven hair behind her ear. I felt her finger tips tentatively touch my left arm.

"How's it feel," she asked quietly.

I shrugged. "It hurts." I brought my head down and kissed the exposed skin of Rei's neck. I heard her sigh and I brought my arms up around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands came up and wrapped around my shoulders loosely.

I kissed along her jaw then her cheek before her head turned and we caught one anther's lips again in a kiss. This one slower, more gentle.

I moved my hands; my left went down to Rei's lower back, pulling her closer and my right moved to the front of her body. Rei broke the kiss and tilted her head up, sighing. Exposing her neck, I brought my lips to her throat and placed a gentle kiss there. Rei shivered in response and my fingers at her back convulsed from the sound.

She was driving me crazy.

My right hand moved and I felt Rei shudder again beneath my hands. As my hand moved to her breast, Rei moaned next to my ear and something inside me snapped.

I stopped and slightly pulled away and looked at Rei.

Rei looked at me, slightly panting, her face flushed. "Wh-what's wrong, Caden?"

I bit my lip and looked at her. My heart was racing but my head began to hurt trying to form reasonable thought.

Clearing my throat, I looked at Rei. "How old are you?"

Rei blinked at the question. "Nani?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "How old are you?"

Rei blinked and it seemed as if what I was asking dawned on her. She smiled and said, "I'm fifteen."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I sighed and sat on her bed before falling back on to it, twisting my cap and pulling it down over my face.

I felt the bed shift as Rei sat down next to me. I felt her hand on my knee. "Legal age of consent in Japan is thirteen*, ya know."

I groaned. "And it's sixteen where I'm from."

"Oh, so one year off...?"

I peeked out from under my hat with a scowl. "Are you seriously trying to debate this?"

Rei smiled but shook her head. "No. I'm just wondering why it matters if I'm over the legal age here."

I sat up on my arms, putting more weight on my right arm, causing me to turn slightly away from Rei. "I'm old fashioned, I guess. I'd just feel better if you were eighteen."

I let my eyes fall onto the wall as I sighed. I had sunk into a quick depression, believing I had ruined things with something as trivial as morals. But to my surprise, Rei leaned over me and gently kissed me.

"I'll be right back," she said, smiling, then stood. She walked to the dresser at the end of her bed, took out some clothing and left the room, still smiling at me.

I sat alone in her room for a while. I found a electronic piano sitting on the other side of her dresser. Still feeling out of sorts, I picked it up and plugged it into the wall, finding it odd that such an old fashioned shrine would have electricity.

I sat on Rei's bed, placing the piano on the table before me and turned it on. It hummed in that way a keyboard does when turned on but left idle. I hit a few notes to see how loud it was before adjusting the volume.

I played a few small pieces, mainly to entertain myself when I heard the door slide open. Rei stood there in her pajamas and her hair wet. I smiled at her and she blushed as she shut her door close and came to sit beside me.

She placed her chin on my shoulder. "You play?" I nodded. She smiled more. "Play for me?"

I smiled. "Find me a guitar, first."

Rei smiled, kissed my cheek and stood. Walking to her closet, she opened it and I heard her shift a few things around before pulling out an old guitar that looked like it had seen better days.

"I didn't know you played guitar," I said as she handed it to me.

"I don't," she replied. "It belonged to my mother."

My face fell. I was about to apologize but Rei smiled. "It's okay, you didn't know."

I smiled and held the guitar in my lap. Listening carefully, I tuned the guitar and as I placed my left hand on the neck, my arm twinged and I cried out in pain. I brought my left hand up and cradled it next to my chest, my fingers convulsing.

"Are you alright," Rei asked alarmed.

I nodded, trying to slow my breathing. "The angle was just bad for trying to play a guitar." I smiled at her. "I'll be okay. Promise."

Rei smiled and took the guitar from my lap and sat it gently on the table beside her bed. She then turned her attention to the keyboard and shut if off. Turning, she shut off the light on her bedside table and crawled under the blankets. Still smiling, she lifted the corner of the blanket, asking me with a gesture to join her.

I smiled and moved to lay beside her, but then she stopped me. Without a word, Rei reached up and unfastened my jeans. I felt my face turn red.

"Uh... Rei-chan..."

Rei giggled and pulled my jeans down before laying back in the bed. "Relax, hentai," she said. She held the blanket up for me again and I chuckled slipping underneath the covers with her.

* * *

I woke up some time later, my body convulsing. My body hurt and it was causing me to go into small spasms. I sat up and nearly cried out when I, without thinking, pushed up using my left arm. I checked to make sure Rei was still sleeping before leaving her bed and her room.

I wandered the halls, unaware of the time, let alone where I was going.

What seemed like an eternity later, I found myself in the room where the shrine's sacred fire roared. I don't know why, but something was pulling me to it. I moved inside the room and knelled before the flame, staring into it. The heat was intense and I was known for my hatred of being hot. But I let the heat of the flames wash over me as they danced in the dark, casting shadows in a near empty room.

My mind wandered to the voices I heard when Rei and Michiru had been arguing. The voices were male and Ami had told them not to take me to the hospital. And I doubt they'd bring a doctor in. And even if they did...Life support? I wasn't hooked up to anything. So why would I need to be disconnected from it?

It was a dream. All of it.

Sighing, I moved from my knees and sat cross legged, still staring into the flames.

If none of this was real, then why did I feel so connected to it? I reached out toward the flame and my hand grew warm. I knew if I reached into it,  
my skin would burn. My senses were more honed here but maybe it was because some part of me knew it was a dream.

It just wasn't fair. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere and it wasn't even fucking real!

I'm not sure how long I had sat there brooding before I heard the door slide open. I turned and saw Rei standing in the door way. I watched her come in and kneel beside me. Her face was worried and I couldn't stand to look at her like that so I turned to look abck into the fire.

Her hands came up to my face and made me look at her. Her thumbs brushed away the tears I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"Koibito, ijou**," she asked.

I blinked at her. "Huh?"

"What's wrong sweetheart," she asked again, only I could understand her this time. I sighed and shook my head, my eyes falling to the floor.

"Koibito, please tell me," she asked quietly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling fresh tears fall this time. "I tried killing myself." I looked up and saw a stunned expression on Rei's face.

"Nani??"

I sighed and looked back into the flame. I concentrated on one burning log, trying to lose myself in it. If I could disconnect myself,  
I'd be able to explain.

"That's how I got here," I finally said. "I tried killing myself. I downed several bottles of medication and I blacked out. And when I woke up..."

"You were Haruka-san," Rei finished.

I nodded. "After this last fight and I was brought here, I heard not just you and Michiru arguing, but distant voices, too. They were talking about cutting life support and about someone being a coma. Michiru told me Ami said I shouldn't be taken to see a doctor so why would one be brought to me?" I sighed. "And I was never on life support, right? So..yeah."

I felt Rei's fingers run through my hair. "So you're telling me this is all a dream?"

I shrugged. "Possibly." I looked at her and fer face was so sad that i wished I had never told her any of it. "Rei-chan, I'm so, so sorry."

She smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around my head, pulling it close to her chest. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be held. Her skin smelled so good. I snaked my right arm around her waist and pulled myself closer.

"You shouldn't be sorry," she finally said. "I sat praying the entire time you were unconscious. I already knew you didn't belong here."

I pulled away from her slightly. "What?"

She smiled at me sadly. "I didn't know everything. I could only see that you weren't from here."

Sighing, I sat up and looked into the fire once more. "Did the fire say what I should do?"

I heard Rei's breathing hitch slightly. "You should go home."

I was quiet for a moment. "What if I thought I was already home?" I turned to look at her.

Rei only sat there and smiled her sad smile.

* * *

**AN: *I actually looked this up. Legal age of consent in Japan is 13-18, but since gay/lesbian sex isn't considered 'real' sex, it's legal at 13. Go figure. **

****Not sure if this is the correct way to write this. I used a translator. Sorry if it's wrong.**

**Yay, more angst. Sorry it was so short, but I hope I answered some questions with this one. And I know it seems like a cop-out with it being a "dream",** **but this was, sadly, planned from the very beginning. So, what will that mean for the sequel? *gasp* stay tuned for the last chapter(s), ya'll!**


	21. Welcome to the Jungle

"So we need the Golden Crystal to save the Earth from the Dead Moon, huh?"

I sat with the four senshi and Chibiusa at the park where I had been critically wounded. While I had been unconscious, Mamoru's condition had been linked to a curse shared between him, the planet and the little flying pony.

AKA Helios.

The task was now, in order to save everyone, the Golden Crystal needed to be found and used against the enemy. Usagi had stayed with Mamoru and Chibiusa and Makoto had told us the news.

"I can't believe what's happening to Mamoru-san," Ami said.

"From now on," Makoto said, "we five need to be strong to protect Mamoru and help Usagi fight."

There were nods and a unanimous yes. I cleared my throat.

"Six."

Everyone looked at me. "Nani," Makoto asked.

"There are six of us," I said. "The six of us need to be strong."

All their mouths fell open.

"You are seriously not considering fighting again," Rei asked. "You were almost killed last time!"

I huffed and took a drink out of the juice box I had bought before meeting with the others. "And I would have died with honor and the greater good."

"Caden-chan..." Minako said softly.

I glared at them. "I'll fight. You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet," Rei hissed into my ear, low enough for only me to hear. "I'll tie your ass to a bed!"

I smirked. "It's not really punishment if I'd enjoy it, dear." Her face turned red and I laughed when the others had heard what I said, their faces turning red, too. Only Chibiusa hadn't gotten the joke, but smiled and jumped into my lap.

"I agree with C-chan," she said proudly. "If she wants to fight, let her. We'll need all the help we can get anyway if we're to help Usagi and Mamo-chan and Helios."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around the pink haired child. "Thanks, Chibiusa."

Makoto looked up at the bright sky. "I wish those three were still here."

"Who," I asked, sipping at my juice before it was stolen by Chibiusa.

"Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna," replied Makoto.

"Don't forget little Hotaru," I said, pulling my hat down, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"She isn't a soldier," came Ami's voice.

"Not yet," I said. "She will be. And sooner then you guys think. I do remember that much."

"What do you mean," asked Minako.

"Little Hotaru's growth, eventually, is going to speed up until she's back at the age she was when she died. It's gonna be one hell of a growth spurt," I said. "Sailor Saturn is going to reappear and sooner rather then later."

"Does that mean she will...?" Makoto's voice trailed off.

"Iie," I said. "Won't be like last time. She'll be an actual soldier to help us fight. She's not going to destroy us this time."

"Hotaru-chan is coming back," asked Chibiusa excitedly. "And as a regular soldier??"

I smiled and nodded, patting the girl on the head. "Yup!"

"Alright!" I heard her sip the rest of my juice down before handing the empty carton back to me.

"Thanks...." I looked at it before throwing it into a nearby trash bin. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I say we head back to the circus, see if we can't find something," Minako suggested.

It was agreed on and we all went our separate ways.

As I went to head back to my apartment, a soft hand sliding into my hand hand made me look to see Rei walking beside me.

"Following me home," I asked, intertwining our fingers together.

She smiled. "I wish you wouldn't fight."

I squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be okay. I promise."

She gave me a look. "How can you promise that? You were almost killed last time."

I sighed and removed my ball cap then ran my fingers back through my hair. I went to put my hat back on, but Rei stopped me only to run her fingers through my hair as well.

"What are you going to do when you get back home," she asked.

I shrugged as we turned out of the park and walked down the street. "Curl into a ball and cry with the realization I was happier in a place that technically doesn't exist?" I replaced the hat back onto my head.

"You wouldn't, ya know..."Rei stumbled over her words.

"I wouldn't what?"

"Hurt yourself again?" I looked down at her and sighed. She seemed like she regretted asking the question, but pressed it anyway.  
"Caden, please tell me."

"I can't," I said honestly. "I can't because I don't know." I shook my head. "Can we drop this please? I don't even know how I'm getting home so why discuss it anyway?"

We walked the rest of the way to my apartment in silence. I popped into the flower store to say hello to Ichida-san since I hadn't seen her in over a week. She was relieved to see me and said so. She asked who Rei was and before I could answer, Rei cut in.

"I'm her lover," Rei said smugly.

My jaw dropped.

But Ichida-san looked from me to Rei-chan and back before saying how proud she was that I had picked such a lovely woman. I grinned, bowed and ushered Rei up the stairs to my apartment.

As I fumbled with my keys, Rei leaned against the railing and smirked. "Why are you so embarrassed, Caden?"

I sighed and as I finally unlocked my door, Rei shoved me inside and kicked the door shut with her foot.

Rei pinned me against the wall and crushed her lips to mine. I growled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. I felt her hands knock my hat away into the floor then tangled themselves into my hair. Since I was taller then she was, Rei tugged my hair and pulled me down.  
Leaning against the wall, I squatted down until I was just shorter then she was. Rei wrapped her arms around my head and deepend the kiss. Growling,  
I pulled at the back of Rei's shirt, taking fists full of the accursed material.

Something was buzzing at the back of my skull. But my foggy brain couldn't figure out what it was.

Rei broke the kiss and began kissing down my neck. A moan escaped me before I could help it, and I tilted my head back against the wall. I dropped my hands down to Rei's hips and squeezed them, pulling her closer to me. I heard her giggle and I smirked then hissed and groaned as she bit at my skin. Girl was hitting all my happy places.

Rei brought her hands down from my head and over my sides. I could tell her touches were light and I would have squirmed had it not been for my hoodie. But I had the sleeves pushed up and as Rei reached my skin, she drew her nails down my skin, gently on my left arm due to injuries. But she drew blood on my right arm.

I growled and pushed against her but she brought her hands up and slammed me against the wall before kissing me again. She was an assertive little snot. But part of me wondered if that was really a bad thing.

Rei smirked into the kiss as she brought her hands back down over my sides, resting them on my hips. She pulled away and flicked her tongue over my lips teasingly and I growled and snapped at her playfully. She reached up to kiss me again as her hands slid underneath my heavy hoodie and I felt her fingertips caress over my stomach.

I sighed and melted at the touch.

Rei's hands moved farther up still until she reached my breasts. Her hands moved to cup them, her thumbs rubbing over my nipples and that's when I realized what was buzzing in my mind.

I brought my hands up under my shirt and grabbed her wrists. Breaking the kiss, I looked at her, my breathing ragged. "I thought we agreed, dear?"

Rei's face was flush, just as mine was, I'm sure. But she smirked. I think she enjoyed having such power over me. "I never agreed to anything." But she she pulled her hands from out under my shirt and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

I moved my arms to drape them around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Rei."

She nuzzled my chest and leaned into me more. "It's really silly," she said. "I didn't think I could ever be this attached to one person."

I sighed and began stroking her hair. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

I leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes, but I felt her nod against me. "I don't know how Michiru and Haruka do it. How they can stand it."

I tightened my grip around Rei. She seemed so tiny compared to how she was just moments ago. "They do what they have to," I said. "It's just part of who they are."

I pushed away from the wall, gently kissed Rei's lips and broke contact. True, I was beginning to feel better, but I was still weak. I walked to my futon, which was still laid out in it's bed form. I bent over to pull it upright and groaned a bit. Rei quickly came over, scolded me and pushed me aside. She then brought the futon up into it's couch form and locked it into place and we both sat down on it.

"They put up a good front," I said. "But Michiru was a wreck without Haruka when I was there."

Rei looked at me, her eyes wide with surprise. "Really? She always seems so cool and level headed."

I leaned back, propping my legs up on the table in front of me, crossing them at the ankles. "She is. But she lost the one thing that mattered more to her then life itself." I shrugged. "But I think it was even harder on her because the thing she wanted was still walking around. Its just wasn't Haruka's personality."

Rei nodded and took hold of my right wrist. Lifting it, she moved into my side and brought my arm around her shoulders. I just smiled at her as she closed her eyes.

"It's just hard knowing the one you love could be gone, poof, all in an instant," I said. I didn't realize it, but I had actually tightened my grip around Rei when I said it.

"I've never really thought about it," she said quietly. "It's like we always come out of stuff more or less unscathed." I nodded in agreement.

We sat in silence for a while before Rei clutched at my shirt, tugging it to get my attention. I looked down at her tiredly.

"Hai, love?"

She looked up at me then lowered her face to my chest again. "Why don't you stay here?"

"I do stay here," I answered. "I rent the place, remember?"

I heard her groan. "That isn't what I meant." She sighed. "Why don't you stay here, with us? Why do you have to leave?"

I looked at Rei then down to the floor. Why didn't I stay? I was more welcome here and more at home.

"It's just not that simple," I finally said. "What if I die in the real world and it kills me here? I heard those doctors, Rei-chan. I'm on life support. They pull the plug and that's it."

"What about me," she asked quietly, curling into my side.

My heart was breaking. I closed my eyes and felt them burn. I brought my left hand up and brushed away the unshed tears before they could fall.

"Rei-chan," I started, but I had no idea what to say. I didn't want to do anything to hurt her. Ever. But leaving would cause her pain. But so would staying. I looked down at her and tried again.

"Rei-chan, I..."

I just couldn't get anything out. I didn't know what to say to make Rei believe me that I didn't want to leave her.

Rei looked up at me and smiled. "It's ok, Caden. I understand. It's just something you have to do, right?"

I thought about it and nodded. "Yeah," I said. "Its just something I have to do."

* * *

"Aw, man, this summer is so hot!" exclaimed Minako as we entered the square the Dead Moon Circus called home. The four senshi and I came to check out the circus as agreed on. Minako turned to look at me and grimaced.

"How can you wear that heavy looking thing," she asked, referring to my hoodie.

I smiled and moved my hand back behind my head, tapping my second katana. "Hides my toy," I said simply. But as we walked, I groaned a bit and Rei smiled, catching my hand and squeezing it gently.

"You okay," she whispered.

I smiled. "Just very warm." I smiled more and making sure the others weren't looking and gave her a quick kiss. It had occurred to me no one knew yet we were dating. And since Rei wasn't announcing it, I wasn't going to either.

Rei smiled more and let go of my hand, catching up with the other three that had walked ahead of us. I smiled and caught up as well.

As we walked around, we caught a glimpse of two young men fighting. The five of us stood and watched while security tried to break it up.

"I guess the hear makes people nuts," Makoto said.

"No," Rei said. "I'm sensing something unsettling. It can't just be the heat."

The girls began debating amongst themselves and I caught sight of Minako. She wasn't part of the conversation and in fact seemed to be withdrawn. I walked over to her and threw my arm around her, pulling her close. It surprised her and I smiled.

"You alright, kiddo," I asked.

She forced a smile and nodded. I lowered my head, placing my lips next to her ear. "Ya know, one so beautiful shouldn't look so sad," I whispered. I pulled away and saw she was blushing. I laughed.

I looked over my shoulder to the others who were still talking. "Me and Mina-chan are gonna go get drinks. We'll be right back!" The others looked up as I began to usher Minako toward a beverage vendor. "Five bottled waters, please," I said to the vendor. He smiled, got the drinks and I paid. While waiting for my change, I turned back to Minako.

"You can't transform," I said. It wasn't a question. She looked at me, shocked to say the least. I got my change and took the bottles, handing one to Minako.

"How did you know," she asked, taking the water from me.

"You were acting funny the other day," I said, slipping three bottles into my large pockets and opening the fourth for myself. After taking a sip, I looked back to the blond. "I started thinking about it and I remembered you guys all lost the ability but, in the end, regained it."

Minako took a sip of her water. "The others don't know," she said softly.

I nodded. "I know. And I won't tell them," I said, seeing the question in her eyes.

"Thank you, Caden-chan," she said as we stepped up to the others. I fished out the water and gave one to the others.

We continued to look around, both as a group and separately. But when nothing happened, we all left to go home. I caught Minako by her arm before she went her own way.

"If you need any help," I said, trailing off.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks again, Caden-chan."

* * *

The next day, as I answered my knocking door, I was shocked to see Minako standing there.

"Hey, Mina-chan," I said. "Whats up?" I moved aside and let her into the apartment. She seemed nervous.

After several moments, she turned to me and said, "Will you go with me?"

I stopped, my mouth hanging open. "Will I what...?"

"Well, you see..." She was biting her bottom lip. Finally, she said, "Well, I was scouted yesterday when we split up to look around the circus. I want to go to the audition but the others think I'm stupid. They think I honestly believe it isn't a trap. But I do think it is and I want to check it out but since I can't transform..."

I finally understood. "And since the others don't know you can't transform, you want me to go as your back up?"

She nodded. "I don't want to ask you to go. I'm worried you'll get hurt but..."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mina-chan. I said I'd help and I meant it. When is this shindig anyway?"

Minako checked her watch. "In about an hour."

I nodded and walked past Minako to the corner beside my bed and picked up my katana. Sliding one home made strap over my shoulder and fastening the other around my waist. I smiled at Minako as I walked back to the door and took my hoodie from the rack, took my hat off and slid the garment on over my head and replaced the cap back on my head, bill facing back.

I opened the door and smiled again. "Ready when you are."

* * *

I walked Minako to the audition. The auditions were being held in a large tent near the Circus Square and as we reached it, we saw a large crowd already gathered outside.

"Oh, no," Minako whimpered. "There are so many women here!"

I gently wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Focus, Mina-chan," I said.

She sighed and nodded. "You're right." We walked to the back of the crowd and Minako cleared her throat. "Is it me, or does it seem like the heat is stifling our breathing?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if it's the heat, but something's definitely up."

Minako nodded. "Just making sure it wasn't just me."

We mulled around for a few moments outside. The tent seemed to be closed.

"I wonder what's taking so long," I asked.

Minako shook her head. "I don't know." I heard her giggle before nudging. "Those girls are looking at you."

I looked to where she was indicating and chuckled. "Wow."

Minako smiled. "What, do you think they're cute?"

I laughed. "No, just the fact anyone would think I was cute just baffles me."

"Rei thinks you're cute," Minako said smoothly.

"Yeah, well, that's beside the poi-Wait a minute," I said. I looked at Minako stunned. "What do you know?"

Minako smirked at me. "I'm not the senshi of Love for nothing, ya know," she said.

"Oi," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Welcome, ladies!" came a booming voice somewhere in front of the crowd. "Please enter the tent for the audition!"

The crowd began to thin out as the women around us began to file into the tent. I followed Minako to the tent, her hand in mine for reassurance. But, as we reached the entrance we were stopped.

"I'm sorry, sir, but ladies only," said the same voice. I looked to my left and saw a creature I wasn't sure was male or female. Eyeing the alien,  
I thought if they actually thought they were fooling people into believing it was human.

"Oh, um, Caden isn't-" Minako started, but I cut her off.

"It's okay, babe," I said, dropping my voice low, poorly imitating a man's voice. Minako bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'll be waiting for you out here, sweet cheeks."

Minako's face fell. I placed myself between her and the dude-thing. I bent down and, pretending to kiss her, I whispered into her ear, "It's just a tent. I'll find a way in." I placed a quick kiss on her cheek and stepped away, watching Minako step inside into the tent.

The trannie-looking clown stepped inside the curtain and pulled the flap shut.

I rolled my eyes and walked around to the back of the tent. I hooked my foot underneath the tarp and kicked up, pulling the tent loose from the ground.

"Whoopsie."

I lifted the tarp and slid beneath it and inside.

As I stood from sliding inside, I was smacked in the face by jungle flora. Blinking, I lowered it and looked around. The entire tent was set up like a jungle

"What the hell," I mumbled to myself. I pushed the offending plants aside and walked deeper into the faux jungle, stopping at a path. I stuck my head out of the plants and looked right then to my left. I felt the ground shake and as I stepped into the clearing, I was nearly trampled by a group of women.

"Wait everyone!"

I turned to my left and saw Minako trying to stop the herd. She caught sight of me peeking out of the foliage and gave me an exasperated look. I walked out toward here and the ground began rumbling again. But it wasn't a group of people this time.

The boulders seemed to come from no where. They came bouncing toward Minako and I ran toward her. I jumped and caught her around the middle, causing us both to fall back and into the jungle leaves again. I had landed on top of her and I quickly pushed myself up and smiled down at her.

"Okay?"

Minako nodded. "Hai."

I smiled and an explosion behind us made me turn. Sailor Jupiter stood near the opening of broken leaves where Minkao and I had fallen into the jungle.

"Caden, what are you doing here," she asked.

I stood and helped Minako stand. Sailors Mercury and Mars came to stand beside Jupiter and Minako's face fell.

"Minako, come on, transform!" Mars said.

Minako looked to me but I could only look at her. Sighing, she threw her hand up.

"Venus Planet Power MAKE-UP!"

I felt the familiar static in the air wash over me as Minako called out her transformation. But nothing happened.

"Minako.." Mercury said softly.

Minako turned and took off toward the back of the tent. We all called after her but she didn't stop.

Mars came up to me and tugged on my sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed. No sense keeping it to myself now that the other knew. "Minako knew she couldn't transform. So she asked me to come with her today." I glared at them. "She said something about you guys saying she was stupid for wanting to come here?"

"Yeah, to audition," Mars said, defending herself as well as the others. "We wanted to come but she ran off before we could form a plan. She was being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable or not," I said. "You guys handled this bad." I sighed. "But then again, so did she. She should have told you she couldn't transform."

We heard crying and looked up and saw several children atop a scaffold crying for help. We watched as a lone figure climbed the structure. It was Minako and she was almost at the top.

We saw another figure up top. He raised his hand threw something down. Several blades fell and struck the ground at our feet. We all looked at one another before Mars screamed, "Minako! Watch out!"

More blades came flying from another direction on the ground, flying by our faces and landing into the tree behind us. The she-male clown from outside came from the shadows, smirking at us and holding more blades.

"It seems that there are some non-participants roaming around."

I growled and reached behind my head, drawing my katana from its hiding place. But before I could do anything, the clown moved toward me and held a blade at my throat.

"Move and that non-transforming friend of yours is dead." The clown smirked as I swallowed hard. I felt arms encircle my waist and pull me gently back away from the knife. I looked down and saw Mars' hands clutching at my shirt.

I turned to look at her behind me. She wore a worried expression on her face. I smiled gently at her.

A bright flash above us made us all turn, even the clown. Minako had finally transformed!

Now was my chance.

I tore from Mars and slashed at the clown. It screamed in pain and dropped its knives, clutching at it's chest.

I readied my blade. The beast stood straight again, producing another blade and came at me. I dodged it and sliced it across the back.

It turned quickly and threw a blade at me. It missed hitting me, but still cut my left arm. I growled but ignored the pain and charged the beast, my katana pointed at it.

I caught the creature in the chest and slammed it against the tree I and the others had been pinned against. Luckily, they, too, had moved.

The beast screeched out before vanishing in black smoke. I tugged my blade out of the tree and smiled at the Senshi.

Grinning, I asked, "I wonder if this means I'll be king of England?"

Mars and Jupiter looked at me oddly. But Mercury got the joke and smiled.

Another bright flash above us, followed by a scream meant that Venus vanquished a monster as well. She lept down from the scaffold and I smiled at her.

"I see you got your miniskirt back," I said.

Venus blushed. "Thanks for helping out, Caden."

I smiled but didn't get the chance to reply before large vines came from the ground, capturing us all in a death grip.


	22. If Today Was Your Last Day

_"I see you got your miniskirt back," I said._

_Venus blushed. "Thanks for helping out, Caden."_

_I smiled but didn't get the chance to reply before large vines came from the ground, capturing us all in a death grip._

The vines caught me around the middle and hoisted me up into the sky. Grunting as the air was squeezed out of me, I tightly gripped my katana in my hand and brought down, slicing through the plant. I fell and bounced, losing my weapon.

"God dammit," I yelled, quickly standing and running toward my sword.

As I reached it, it was kicked out of reach by one of the Amazon quartet. Snarling, I stood and swung at her. The green-haired girl dodged my fist and I connected with the tree, taking out a good seized chunk with splinters flying everywhere. The girl had vanished, but I heard her cackling with her sisters.

"My, but we have a feisty one," came a voice.

"And not even a sailor brat," said another.

I looked around, trying to listen to where the voices was coming from, but they all seemed to echo. So trying to pinpoint them seemed next to impossible.

"We'll have to take care of this nuisance," said a third voice.

"If you can call her that," came a fourth.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Is this the best you can come up with?" I looked around for the Quartet. "A five year old could come up with better insults."

"Caden, watch out!" I turned as a whip came from the shadows.

I threw my right arm up and the whip stung as it wrapped around my arm. Before the girl could pull me down, I steadied myself and reached out with my left hand and tugged with all I had on the whip. I heard a yelp and the red head came flying from a tree.

I narrowed my eyes and pulled again. She came rushing toward me and I stepped into her, throwing my right fist into her face. She crumbled to the ground and I shook off the whip from my arm. red marks stung my skin and in some places was even bleeding. But I ignored the pain as I ran to the senshi. But my path became blocked by another of the quartet.

This girl had green hair and arms were crossed and in one hand she held a lit torch. She smirked before bringing the fire to her face,  
spewing the liquid concoction in her mouth toward me, making it look as though she were breathing fire.

I moved out of the way, but not before my hoodie caught flame. I tried batting it out, but something in the liquid or maybe the fire itself prevented the flames from being extinguished. I quickly removed the hoodie and swung at her. She yelped and dodged it.

I growled as I watched my last hoodie burn on the ground. I looked up at the girl before me, snarling. "That's it, now I'm I'm mad!"

She laughed at me. As she readied another blast, I felt the air begin to hum with energy. I steadied myself, waiting for the attack.

But it wasn't one I was expecting.

"World SHAKING!"

The attack flew over my head. The green haired girl vanished and the attack hit the vines holding the Inner senshi. I watched as they fell and instinctively ran over to Mars, helping her to sit up. She smiled at me then glanced over my shoulder. I followed her eyes and a broad smile grew on my face.

The Outer Senshi came walking over to us, Uranus smirking. In her hands, my discarded katana. She handed it to me and I stood, taking the blade from her then shaking her hand.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for five damn minutes," she asked, smirking more as she shook my hand.

I laughed. "If I stayed out of trouble, I wouldn't get to see your hot ass in a miniskirt." Uranus' face turned red as Neptune laughed. I looked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, hugging her. She returned the hug and kissed my cheek. I pulled away and smiled at Pluto who returned it.

My gaze finally settled onto Saturn. I smiled at her and offered my hand.

"Hello, Sailor Saturn."

Saturn looked from my hand back to my face and smiled, taking my hand in her's and squeezing gently. "Caden-san."

"We need to let Sailor Moon know what's going on," Venus said.

"I don't know if you'll be able to reach her right now," Uranus said solemnly.

"Why," I asked.

Before Uranus could answer, we heard a rumble above us. I looked up to see jagged rocks the size of softballs come raining down. We all scattered, trying to dodge the onslaught. I fell backwards when one connected with my face, just above my right eye.

"Caden," Mars yelled. She ran to my side and helped me sit up. I was dizzy, but otherwise fine and said so. She helped me stand and we looked around for the Quartet.

As we scanned the trees for the enemy, Venus asked, "Why can't Sailor Moon hear us?"

"Why have you come back to us," Mars asked.

Neptune's face held sorrow. "Our Prince and Princess are in great danger."

I blinked and something in me clicked. "Usagi caught whatever it was Mamoru has, didn't she?"

The Outers didn't respond.

"Dammit," I said. "Why don't you guys tell us this shit if you already know?"

Knives came raining down us us next. We scattered, taking shelter behind trees to keep from being hit.

I heard Uranus growl. "Let's get rid of these punks!" Her right hand clenched and her sabre materialized into her hand.  
"Space Sword BLASTER!"

Uranus aimed her attack at the scaffold above us. The metal collapsed and we all scattered again to avoid being hit by the debris.

"Good going, Uranus. Kill us why don't you? It'll save the enemy the work!" I snapped. I'm not sure if she heard me because she didn't respond.

We continued dodging attacks that seemed to come from everywhere. Even though I wanted to be in the mix, if I couldn't see what I was aiming at, I would be of no use to the fight. So I stayed tucked away under the brush, watching and waiting for my chance.

The bright lights of the tent went out and the tent canvas was ripped apart. Neptune had attacked the remaining quartet and destroyed the tent in the process. The jungle we had been fighting in vanished. We all gathered together and saw that city around us was deteriorating.

"What the hell is this," I asked. I gripped my katana, feeling safer having it in my hand.

"There," cried Mercury, pointing up toward the sky. We all followed her gaze and saw the moon, as black as coal, hovering above us.

"It's the Dead Moon," Pluto said. "It's unleashing nightmares onto the city."

"There was nothing there when Venus and I showed up," I said.

"No," Venus said. "There was. Remember, I said I was having trouble breathing?"

I thought back and nodded. "We thought it was the heat," I said, trailing off.

"People all over the world are being swallowed by their nightmares," Neptune said. "They're turning this place into a dead star!"

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibi Moon came running toward us. I called out to them and Sailor Moon was surprised to see the Outers. But more surprised to see Saturn. But Chibi Moon came running, wrapping her arms around her friend.

I couldn't help smiling as the children hugged. But a cold voice made us turn in the opposite direction.

"Play time is over!" We watched as a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows, holding a staff.

I couldn't help it; I laughed and pointed at the staff.

"Look! An eyeball with wings!" I smirked at the Inner Senshi. "Told you there was a floaty eyeball!"

The Inners all groaned.

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi," said the cloaked figure. "I am Zirconia! And I serve Queen Nehellenia-sama."

"Happy for you," I scoffed.

Zirconia growled. "Insolent insect!" She pointed her staff at us and an energy blast came from it. We all scattered, dodging the attack.

"Now who's helping the enemy," Uranus yelled at me. I simply flashed her a toothy grin.

"I have heard of the Senshi from the White Moon Kingdom," came Zirconia's booming voice. "But you're too late! This planet is ours!"

I heard coughing behind me. I turned to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen hacking up blood. But despite that, Sailor Moon rose to her feet and stood her ground against Zirconia.

"You will pay for this!"

Zirconia simply smirked had held up her staff. "Your Kingdom is gone. Now, disappear cursed ones!"

There was a blast, but it was so bright I couldn't be sure of where it came from. I shielded my eyes from the light and when I finally looked up, I saw the royal couple shift back into their civilian clothing. We all gathered around them, forming a circle to protect them. As we looked on, I thought I heard a horse whinny.

A small, soft light began to appear above the couple. Their clothes rustled and they began to shrink. In a matter of moments, Usagi and Mamoru had turned into children. As they laid on the ground, they continued to cough, suffering silently.

"It's the second stage of the curse Helios mentioned," Jupiter said. "This is so cruel!"

"Damn them!"

We all turned, shocked, to Chibi Moon. She turned and ran toward the Big Top tent we could see in the distance, Saturn following close behind.

"Chibi Moon! Saturn!" Mercury yelled.

"I'll go," I said.

I sheathed my katana on my back and ran after them. I followed them through the alley ways and dodged the fighting people in the streets. Some took swings at me, but I merely ducked their punches and kept moving forward.

As they neared the entrance to the tent, I caught up to them and grabbed them by the backs of their suits, pulling them back.

"Hold...it..." I said in between breaths. I was doubled over, trying to catch my breath.

Finally, I stood up and swallowed hard, still clutching them by their uniforms.

"Let us go, C-chan," Chibi Moon said defiantly.

I took one last large breath before my breathing evened out. "You guys are just kids," I said. "You can't do this by yourself." Chibi Moon glared at me and Saturn looked indifferent. I looked at her and nodded, "Okay, _you_ could do this by yourself but you'd kill everyone." I looked at Chibi Moon. "I just want to help."

Chibi Moon nodded and Saturn followed suit. I let them loose and peeked inside the tent.

"Gem Gummy!"

"What the fu-" I was hit in the face with a black, sticky substance. I pulled at it, thanking my lucky stars it had only hit my mouth and not both my mouth and nose. I pulled at it, but my hands became stuck to my face.

"Is this gum," Chibi Moon asked. I turned to see both her and Saturn had also been hit by the blast.

"This amazon stone, powered by the darkness of the new moon, invites you to hell!" I looked up to see one of Quartet swinging a trapeze. "Its dark power will tie you down to hell!"

Saturn pulled at the sticky junk. "Wake up!"

Another of the Quartet dashed from the side, her palms facing us. "Gem Medicine!"

Saturn held up her staff from her kneeling position and said, "Silence Wall!"

The attack bounced off of Saturn's defensive shield.

"You're being controlled by nightmares," Saturn yelled at the Quartet.

I watched as the entire group collected in front of us. I smirked when I saw the red head sporting a giant whelp on her face from where I had punched her earlier.

"Nonsense," said the one with pink hair.

"We've always been in the service of Queen Nehellenia-sama," said the red head.

"Your true powers have been distorted," Saturn argued. "You are being used. Wake up!"

I was finally able to get the sticky junk off my face. I looked to see both Chibi Moon and Saturn standing; they had been able to free themselves as well.

I took point just in front of the smaller Senshi. I know it seems odd to protect senshi; they were far more powerful then me. But my mind wasn't seeing them as warriors. I still saw them as children.

Saturn came to stand beside me. Calmly, she pointed her Glaive at the Qurtet and said, " Silence Glaive Surprise!!"

The air around us crackled. I withdrew my katana and waited. Something prickling in the back of my head said they hadn't been defeated.

The smoke cleared and I saw four figures still standing. I readied myself for an attack.

"Gem Screen!" yelled the bluenette Amazon.

Glass shattered around us. I acted without thinking and quickly covered the smaller girls, knocking them out of the way of the attack. As I landed on the ground, I felt several sharp pains as the glass shards sliced into my back.

I tried to move, but my body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't breathe. And when I tried, I coughed, and tasted copper in my mouth.

Chibi Moon's screams were the last thing I heard before everything faded to black.


	23. Epilogue

I was laying on my back and my body was stiff. Like I hadn't moved in weeks. The backs of my hands stung and burned. It felt as though nails had been shoved into my skin. I tried to move my hands, but my arms felt like lead weights.

Through the distance, I heard a steady beeping. It was steady and rhythmic and lulling me back to sleep.

"Caden?"

I slowly opened my eyes. The ceiling above me was tiled with bright, florescent lights. Groaning, I closed my eyes again. Something wasn't right.

Someone gripped my shoulder and shook me, almost painfully so. "Caden!"

I opened my eyes again. Standing above me was my mother. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was pressed into a tight line.

"About fucking time," she snarled. "Do you know how long I've been sitting in this god damned hospital waiting for your stupid ass to wake up?!"

I rolled my eyes and let my gaze drift around the room I was in. I guess it was just your typical hospital room. There was a heart monitor. That was what had been beeping. I let my gaze move to the respirator that looked like had been used on me until recently.

I glanced down at my throbbing hands and saw IVs protruding out from under cloth tape. -_That's why they were hurting_-, I thought to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes.

So I was back. I knew it was all just a dream, but I felt something inside me break at the thought of how much happier I had been by not being -_here_-.

I felt myself being shaken again. I opened my eyes, staring at the woman who had brought me into the world and no undoubtedly had been the one to find me over dosed in my apartment and brought me to the hospital just so she could hang it over my head.

"If you don't stop shaking me, so help me God I will pull out the needles from my hands and shoves them into your God DAMNED FUCKING FACE!"

I had never yelled at my mother before. I had always taken her bullshit until it came to a point where I would rather die then be around her. Even after I moved out on my own, she still managed to worm her way into my life. And I hated her every for every second of it.

The door to my room opened and a nurse walked in. She seemed startled both at the fact someone had been screaming and that I was now awake.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Please, could you escort this woman out of my room," I asked of the nurse. "I do not want to see her here again."

The nurse seemed about ready to argue. But my mother, being her dear old sweet self, slapped me across the face. "How DARE you try to get rid of me," she snarled. "You stupid little bitch. I've been taking care of your stupid, lazy ass since the day you were fucking born! And THIS is the thanks I get?!"

I turned my face to look at her. "If you didn't want me, you shouldn't have opened up your legs."

The look on my mother's face was priceless and I couldn't help but smirk at her. She raiesed her hand to slap me again, but the nurse had rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said politely.

My mother glared at the nurse before yanking her hand from the nurse's grip. She grabbed her purse and stormed out.

The nurse sighed and looked to me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Thirsty, though."

The nurse gave me a kind smile and fetched me a cup of water before leaving the room and getting the doctor.

* * *

Just shy of two months. That's how long I had been in a coma. The doctors had little hope of me waking up, and had indeed 'pulled the plug'. But my heart kept beating anyway. The doctors were amazed but weren't quite sure what to expect. They had believed I would have suffered brain damage. I had been told my heart had stopped a few times. But, I had pulled through with little damage being done. I was kept at the hospital for an extra week before being allowed to go home.

That was almost a year ago.

When I had gotten back home, everything was different. I could still feel the buzz of energy of being around the girls. Every-  
time I heard a helicopter, I would begin looking around for Michiru and Haruka. And I couldn't so much as look at a candle flame without thinking about Rei-chan.

Life can be so unfair. I wasn't even given a chance to say good bye.

I feel like I'm going insane. It was a dream but it felt so real. I lay in bed most nights, just thinking of Rei-chan and I cry because I know I can't ever hold her again.

It's a trip reading fanfiction. I want to yell at the writers who portray her as some kind of crabby bitch who sets shit on fire when she doesn't get her way. The way she is written about isn't like how she is at all. And I can't tell these people that. They would look at me like I was crazy.

Maybe I was...Am. Whatever.

Sighing, I stood from my place on the couch and took my dinner plate to the kitchen. My living room and kitchen were separated by a bar top, much like how Michiru and Haruka's apartment had been. Maybe that wasn't a coincidence. Maybe it had been a projection of my own mind.

I don't know. Deep thoughts from a shallow mind, I guess.

I placed my plate and fork into the dish washer. My cat, Gremlin, stood on the high bar top, watching me load the dishwasher. He meowed at me and I reached over to scratch his ears. After coming home, I had felt so alone in the apartment that I had gone out and found myself a companion. Gremlin had been so cute and sweet at the shelter. He was almost named Bunny because he reminded me of a dust bunny with his fluffy gray hair. But, after getting him home, I realized just what kind of terror he was. I think he was a dog in a previous life, the little booger. I had also chosen a cat because he helped keep my mother away; she's terrified of cats, you see.

He growled softly at me when I pulled my hand away. I bent down and reached inside the cabinet underneath the sink, pulling out the Cascade. I poured some of the grainy soap into the soap compartment of the dishwasher. As I put the Cascade away, I heard Gremlin purring and mewing above me. I laughed when I heard him.

I shut the door to the cabinet and stood up, the blood draining from my face and my body going cold. Standing there on the other side of the bar top stood Setsuna, one hand under her chin and the other stroking Gremlin.

She smiled warmly at me and said, "Ya know, you're a hard woman to find."

**-fin-**

* * *

**AN: So, that's _IT_ for this one! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I will be starting the sequel to this soon, and I'll post a link to it here when I do. Goodnight and God bless!**

**PS- BTW, Gremlin is real. I have the scratch marks to prove it!**


End file.
